Not Enough
by Amber-Kaiba
Summary: Sequel to Too Much. Three years have pasted and old spirits have returned. Secrets are revealed and people hearts will be tested.
1. Three years and new problems

Not Enough

"Three years went by since the birth of a the heiress to Kaiba Corp, of course she does know this." Ishizu read to her husband while he was typing on his computer. They were at his office at KC but they wouldn't be there long they were on there way to the to a Party at the Wheeler's. Alice and Terry were turning eight and having a party. Jade was sitting on the desk amazing herself with her new black party shoes. They were shiny so it explained a lot, "Jade Kaiba will probably inherited the fortune after the death of her father, Seto Kaiba. But what will happen to Kaiba's baby brother, Mokuba Kaiba. Where's his cut?" Ishizu finished the article and looked at her husband, "I know you have something to say."

"I hate the media." He said while shutting his computer down and picked Jade up.

"But the media loves you." Ishizu said jokingly.

"I hope you don't mean that." He said opening the door and they walked out. The works on the floor were awing at the sight of Jade. She was adorable with her long dark hair and oceanic eyes.

While they drove to the party Jade talked non-stop about everything she was going to do when she started school two years from now. They got to the party and Jade ran off to find her cousin, Cleopatra (Cleo for short). They two were born on the same day so their relationship was tight. Mai greeted the two and gave them glasses on lemonade with a dash on vodka.

"I'm so glad you guy made it." Mai said, "Alice and Terry's friends have gone wild. I'm okay of ideas."

"Getting drunk isn't the answer." Ishizu said sitting the glass down, "Where's Joey?"

"The U.S president need a private pilot. Out of all the Americans he made to decide from he had to chose a Japanese man on his children's birthday!" Mai downed a glass on the lemonade.

"You're upset. I think I can help." Kaiba said getting his cell phone.

"Do whatever I exhausted." Mai said plopping down in the armchair.

"How many kids are there?" Kaiba asked

"Ten not including Alice, Terry, Allen, Cleo and Jade. So fourteen."

"Send a limo to 234 Blossoms road. " Kaiba told the person, "Then take them to Kaiba Land. Yeah everything's free for them." Kaiba end the call, "Relief is coming, Mai."

"Seto love you." Mai hugging him and them kissed him on the cheek. Ishizu didn't care too much about it. She had him all the time and saw no threat. In the back yard Jade was playing with Cleo in the garden.

"Where's your daddy?" Jade asked.

"He's at wok. My mommy had a photo shot taday."

"Really?" Jade said, "Why is your daddy working so late?" Jade asked as she and her cousin wandered into the next yard.

"I don't know?" Cleo said pulling his cousin back toward the party, "Where's your parents?"

"Talking to Mai."

"Oh."

" Tomorrow I'm going to get my hair cut." Cleo said running her fingers through it, "What are you goin be doing?"

"I don't know. My mom and I probably will go swimming."

"What about your dad?"

"He has to wok……but we're going to London to visit Mokuba tomorrow afternoon. He's getting sued! Whatever that means." Jade said and dusted off her shoes. Cleo stared at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"My shoes were dirty." Jade said as with her actions weren't strange.

"Oh that's normal." Cleo said.

Ishizu came out and rowed up the children. They all were piled into the limo and driven to Kaiba Land. At six they were going to be brought back and where their parents would pick them up.

While they were at the amazement park, a reporter followed Kaiba and Ishizu around taking pictures with out them knowing. Ishizu took Jade and Cleo and they want to get on a ride. Mai joined Kaiba as he waited for the three to return. The reporter snapped a few shots of them before he ran off.

"Seto you're a life saver." Mai said, "I don't know how I could ever repay you?" Mai said hugging him again.

"It's alright, Mai." Kaiba told her, "What are friends for?"

_"If you hadn't noticed you and I were dating before." _Mai thought, _"No what am I thinking? I don't have a crush on him again. I do not."_

"Are you okay?"

_"_Yes of course." Mai said.

"Could you let go of me then?"

"Oh sorry." Mai said embarrassed and was relieves when Jade, Ishizu and Cleo returned.

After the day at the park was done the parents of the other children picked them up back at the house. Ishizu and Jade were in the car waiting. Serenity was late picking Cleo up so Cleo ended up coming home with her other family. Around 9 pm Marik showed up to pick up Cleo. Seeing them together was a adorable since they looked so much alike.

"Sorry for being late." Marik said, "Serenity is still at that photo shoot thing." He was dressed in his bar tender uniform still. He didn't work at the hardcore nightclubs anymore. He was working at a Jazz Club now. Which was a major improvement now that he was a father. Cleo was overjoyed to see her daddy. Jade was already asleep since she had along day ahead of her tomorrow. On their way home Cleo's fell asleep.


	2. Happy Zone

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh

_Flashback two years and eleven months earlier_

_ Ishizu carried her new born baby Jade into the elevator of the KC. She was going to she Seto and they were going out to a luncheon at the Empress' palace. The occasion being she had her first child and invited a select group of people to attend. Ishizu wasn't to fond of the Empress, but of the obvious crush she had on her husband. Jade was sleeping as normal newborns should. At she stepped off the elevator and proceeded towards Seto's office all the employees peeked out to catch a glance at the baby. When she finally got to the office, she entered and opened the door. Kaiba saw them and was overjoyed._

_ "Hey Seto! " Ishizu said before giving him a kiss, "Are you ready to go?"_

_ "Just about. You're not going to pick a fight are you?" He asked her knowing about the dislike she had for the Empress. And remembering the fight between her and Miho. _

_ "You don't need to worry about anything." She said setting the carrier on the desk, "If she doesn't look at you, talk to you, breath on you, or touch you everything will be fine." Ishizu said and sat on the desk. She lost every pound of her baby weight already and looked even better than before. _

_ "Ishizu Yoko is married now. I highly doubt she's interested in me."_

_ "You told me she asked you to marry her." Ishizu said, "You don't feel odd going to she her!"_

_ "Not really." He said, "I dated Mai once upon a time and I'm still her friend."_

_ "Yeah be she likes you still." Ishizu said. _

_ "Ishizu please." _

_ "It's not like it isn't obvious." She said, "She hugs you too long."_

_ "She's friendly. She kisses your brother all the time."_

_ "He's not my problem anymore." Ishizu said jokingly. _

_ "I'm ready to go." He said and shut down his desk top computer. Walking over to Ishizu he took her hand, "Please don't beat up the Empress! Now Promise me."_

_ "I promise." Ishizu said and kissed him again, "We have to get going or we'll be late." Ishizu said, "Here carry this." She said and forced the carrier in the his hand. _

_ Arriving at the palace the Empress greeted them personally She was wearing a elegant black grown, in you layer so it cover up the baby fat she hadn't lost yet. She was the same height as Ishizu was and was possibly even more glamorous than Ishizu. Ishizu sneered at Yoko, "I don't like her already."_

_ "Moshi Moshi! Seto I'm so glad you could make it!" She said and kissed him on the cheek, "This is your wife?" She said sneering at Ishizu. So they were sneering at each other and looked as if they were about to get into a old fashion cat fight, "Aww this is your daughter! She's adorable." Yoko said._

_ "……."_

_ "Come now. The others are waiting." Yoko said taking Kaiba's arm and pulling him along. Ishizu grinded her teeth and followed them._

_ "This whore got at go." Yoko and Ishizu both thought. _

_ The entire time they were at the luncheon Yoko clung on to the Seto like a blood sucking leech. Ishizu tried to act like it didn't bother her. But when she went to the restroom, she punched out the mirror. Melody Kelly princess of Norway entered as soon as she did the act, "Oh you must be Kaiba's wife."_

_ "What gave me away?"_

_ "The mirror. Yoko isn't as horrible as she's letting on. She's a lot worst." _

_ Ishizu smiled and looked at the woman, "I'm Ishizu." She stretched out her hand/_

_ "Melody." she said, "Shake? Girl you need a hug." Melody gave Ishizu a big hug, "I'm surprised you haven't slugged Yoko."_

_ "I promised I wouldn't." _

_End Flash back_

Ishizu signed and looked at her daughter she was taking a nap. But she wouldn't sleep allow. They both were in the master bedroom of the New Zealand beach house. Vacationing was like going to the park now, every few days now they were flying to a different country. What worried Ishizu was when Jade began school they wouldn't be able to travel with Seto anymore. Ishizu closed her eyes and laid down to take a nap. She reopened her eyes when she heard the door open, and was face to face with her husband.

"You need to make more noise when you come home." she said.

"Sorry I'm so use to being as quiet as possible." He said and kissed her lips. His hands found their way under her shirt. Ishizu pulled away and looked at Jade. Slipping off the bed they left the room and went into another. Ishizu pulled Kaiba's shirt off, wrapping her arms around him she though, "_He's all mine. Mine! Mine!_" She sighed deeply and said, "Seto do you want another baby?"

"Sure."

"Seriously."

"Yeah, you told me you wanted a big family."

"What's you're definition of a big family."

"……."

"Seto!"

"What?"

"Answer my question."

"I don't know."

"Well I consider a big family at least three children." Ishizu said and began to undo Seto's belt.

"Three?"

"Yeah, I want at least one more girl and a boy. To carry on the name, of course." Ishizu pulled the belt off and tossed it aside. She suddenly stopped and love at the door. Jade stood in the door way watching quietly .

"Jade are you alright?" Kaiba asked his daughter.

"You're phone rang." Jade said and held the up the cell phone.

Kaiba took the cell and began to speck in Spanish, another language Ishizu hadn't bothers to learn. Soon the Spanish turned into Italian and he began to fuss at whomever was on the other line.

"You bastardo!" He shouted before crushing the cell phone in his hand. Jade stared wide eyed at her father.

"What's that's mean?"

"What?"

"The last word you saided. Mommy looks like she doesn't like that word." Jade said. Kaiba looked at Ishizu, her face was red and her arms were crossed over her chest.

"…I-It's uh a word you aren't allowed to use until you're older than I am." he said. Ishizu raised an eyebrow.

"Nice save." She thought.

"Okay." Jade said.

"Who's hungry!" Kaiba said.

"Ooo I am!" Jade cheered.

"Alright lets go and get something to eat and then we're going home." he said picking up Jade and picking his free arm around Ishizu waist. Ishizu did the same and snuggled closer to him. They got to the car and Ishizu strapped Jade into her car seat.

"Were are you going?" Jade asked, "Can we go to the Happy Zone! Please!"

Ishizu looked at Seto and smiled, "Why not?"

"Okay, we'll go to the Happy Zone." Kaiba said pulling out the driveway.

Arriving at the Happy Zone they enter and Jade ran towards the ball pin. Ishizu and Seto sat down at table. Ishizu laughed when she saw Set once again was having trouble sitting at the table since he was taller than the average person. Jade crawled through the colorful tunnels and slide down the slide. Then she made her way over to her mom and pop, "I'm now."

"Good. We've already order. How does chicken sound."

"Good!" Jade sat down beside her dad and waited for her chicken. She looked around the Happy Zone as though she hadn't been to there just the other day.

Ishizu enjoyed the Happy Zone is was a prefect place for little children like Jade. But Kaiba didn't like the place at all. Every couple one minutes some took a picture or asked for his autograph. But the worst was yet to come. The notorious Maximillion Pegasus spotted them.

"Aw. Ka-boy and Ishizu what a surprise! Ishizu was happy to see him since she had nothing against him

"Hello Pegasus it's nice to see you." Ishizu said.

"Like wise. Ms. Ishtar." Pegasus looked at each of them closely, "I see I'm going to have to come up with a new nice name for you Kaiba."

"Why are you there?" Kaiba asked him.

"I own the Happy Zone. Couldn't you tell?" Pegasus pointed to the walls of funny bunnies. He looked down at Jade, "And who is this."

"I'm Jade."

"I suppose you belong to one of these two."

"I guess so." Jade said, "Why do you were that patch."

"Jade. Go play a game." Kaiba said quickly knowing Pegasus would tell her exactly what happened. He gave her ten dollars and when she was gone. He turned his attention to Pegasus again, "What are you trying to do?"

"Seto!"

"Oh the first name. I thought only your brother called you that." He teased.

"You're an idiot." Seto said, "We're married."

"I know I just wanted to hear you say it." Pegasus said, "Do you honestly think that I don't keep up with what you're doing anymore. I know everything down to what you ate this morning. You had a cappuccino and a chocolate muffin."

"That's called stalking." Kaiba said.

"No it's not. I was behind you in line at Starbucks. Didn't you se me?"

"No."

"Thought so. I was impressed by how you give that little girl in the wheelchair an autograph and agreed to have your picture taken with her."

"What made you think I wouldn't have done that?"

"You always came across to me as someone that could careless for the sick."

"You're an idiot."

"So Ishizu how's he treating you?"

"Fine." She answered.

"Just remember if you ever get over him. My offer is still open." He took and kissed her hand. Some other parents in the Happy Zone had noticed Kaiba's face getting red and approached slowly. When Pegasus turned and began to walked away. Kaiba stood to attack but luckily for Pegasus the other parents help him back.


	3. Family

"SETO!" Ishizu shouted over and over again into her cell phone. Seto was somewhere with Jade and Cleo and he was obviously totally detracted by something that involved the sound of a dog and two screaming girls, "SETO WHAT GOING ON!"

Five minute earlier

Seto, Jade and Cleo where all at the play ground. He picked Jade up from day care and stopped by and gave Serenity break. The play ground was fill of kids and their parents. The parents sat back and talked to one another while there children ran around wearing themselves out. Kaiba watched his daughter and niece closely, he knew with they fell down and scrapped their knee he'd never hear the end of it. While he sat on a wooden bench under a tree Jade followed by Cleo ran over to him quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked them as they crawled on to the bench with him. A big black dog came running towards them. Cleo was deadly afraid of dogs and started to cry. Kaiba picked each of them up so that the dog couldn't get them. The dog jumped up and had it's paws on his chest. Cleo started to cry louder so now Kaiba get holding Cleo over his head. He shooed the dog away and Ishizu called to remind him of Jade and his doctors appointment.

"Hello." he said. It was hard for him at hear what Ishizu was screaming with a barking dog and mad crying girl in the background.

He carried the two girls back to the car and locked them into their car seats. Cleo was still crying and Jade was covering her ears now . Seto got behind the wheel and thought quickly of away to get Cleo to stop crying. He drove to the ice cream parlor and bought them both ice cream. As soon as Cleo saw the towering tower of chocolate and vanilla Ice cream she stopped crying. Kaiba didn't have a clue how Marik and Serenity got her to stop crying when she was scared. They sat in the parlor and he watched the two girls eat. After they finished Ishizu called back and repeated everything she said earlier. After he hung up with his wife. He got an unexpected call from Marik.

"Hey Marik what's up?"

"Nothing is Cleo all right?"

"Yeah but she had a scare at the park today. Some dog scared her."

"I don't hear her cry. How'd you get her to stop?"

"Ice cream."

"Okay. When are you dropping her off?" He asked Kaiba. By the background noise he could tell he was still at the school.

"Sometime tonight."

"That fine."

"Marik. If it's alright with you and Serenity Cleo came spend the night."

"….It's fine with me." Marik said. The bell sounded in the background, "I gotta go now, Kaiba."

"Sure see yeah later."

"Okay bye." Kaiba said. Hung up and looked at the two girls. Their faces were covered in ice cream. Kaiba laughed and took a picture with his camera phone and sent it too Marik. Marik sounded as though he didn't a little laugh.

At Domino High.

Marik was write on the chalk board his face was as red as the new ugly uniforms the girls had to wear. Every single girl in his class were class about him. And some how knew about his on and off relationship with Serenity. Honestly if they didn't have Cleo he would have left already. But he couldn't and would never leave his daughter with Serenity more than a couple of hours. And when he did he'd call whenever he could. Marik's cell phone went off and he answered it. Seeing the picture of the adoreable girls he laughed out loud.

"I needed that." He thought.

That evening Mai came over to the Kaiba mansion with the twins. Joey was flying to Romanian. So Mai was once again left to entertain her family and herself. But she decided to allow the Kaiba Clan to entertain her. When Kaiba got home with Jade and Cleo Mai and Ishizu were in the backyard portico drinking tea. Which Alice and Terry were in the pool.

"Hey Kaiba." Mai said. She got up and hugged him.

"Hi Mai." He said lightly hugging her back. He was looking at Ishizu the whole time though. After the hug ended Seto gave Ishizu a kiss and sat down with them. And poured a cup of tea for himself, "So how was your day?"

"Fine I managed to first _Oliver Twist_." Ishizu said. "What about you?" Ishizu paused and looked at him, "Tell me exactly what you did."

"What! You say that as though I really did something." Kaiba said taking the cup away from his lips.

"Jade was cring! WHY?"

"She was but after awhile Cleo was the only one." He said while putting five more cubes of sugar into his tea, "Why are you acting like the British?"

"Why were they crying?"

"A dog scared them that's all." he said taking a sip of the tea before he added more sugar, "This crap sucks! How must of this crap did you buy?"

"Oh." Mai looked at Ishizu.

"I bought two cartons of that _crap. _You tasteless fool." Ishizu said finishing her cup and poured another.

"Tasteless? I'm not going to coment on that, Ishizu." Kaiba said and got up, "I have some work to do I'll see you ladies later."

"Bye Seto." Ishizu said. Just as Cleo and Jade ran out side and jumped into the pool. They looked so cute in their bathing suits and water wings.

That night Serenity was laying on the couch aiting for Marik to come home.She knew Cleo was spending the night with Jade. Serenity went into her bathroon and took a shower. When shewas just finishing up, Marik came home. Serenity rushed out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Marik saw her be didn't react really. But he did like what he saw.

"Marik you wouldn't believe what I did today!" Serenity said jumping on him.

"Try me."

"Come on I'll show you." Serenity pulled Marik into her room. And held a folder up.

"Wow. A folder."

"No it's my portfolio. I finally got it together." Marik looked at Serenity portfolio, he was impressed by it. However he still didn't like the modeling thing, "Marik, there's a photo shoot on Thursday. I'm goin be poses with the guy of my choice. Since you're my boyfriend I thought."

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't model. I don't like modeling." Marik said walking away from her.

"But unless you do it with me. I gotta pose naked with a total stranger. Aren't you worried about him swiping me off my feet?"

"……………"

"Aren't you worried about him touching me? Seeing everything." Serenity said and wrapped her arms around Marik's chest.

"Why do you really want me to do this?"

"Cause I love you."

"That's nice. Now tell me the truth."

"I don't know any male models."

"I knew it!"

"Come on. If you'd tried it at least once."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"You have a gift! It's has to be a sin waste it." She whined

"Serenity stop it." Marik said.

Later that night it began to thunder storm and Cleo started to wail. Ishizu was still awake reading one of the various books in the library that Seto wouldn't read. Hearing Cleo crying she looked over at Seto. He had his pillow over his head to broke the light and whatever noise there was. Ishizu took the pillow away from over his head and slapped him with the book.

"What!" He said sitting up slightly.

"Cleo's crying go consoled her."

"… I'm going to get you for this." Seto said and pulled his robe on before leaving. He returned to his room and Ishizu was sleep. Walking over to her side on the bed. In one quick yank he pulled her off the bed and dropped her on the floor.

"Ow! What's the big idea!" Ishizu said fuming.

"It's karma Ishizu."

"I…you…" Ishizu leaped across the bed with the attention of tackling Seto. But when He laid down she missed him completely, therefore ended up on the floor again. Seto looked down at her and smiled sheepishly.

"You'd rather sleep on the floor?" Ishizu reached up and tugged him down on top of her.

"Now we're both sleeping on the floor."


	4. Spoiled little girls

Seto sighed deeply as he exited out of the shower. Steaming cover the mirror as he wiped it off. Looking at himself he saw a gray strand of hair. Ishizu entered the bathroom with out knocking, despite the fact Seto wanted her too. But she would say, 'It's not like you have something I haven't seen before'.

"What are you doing?" Ishizu said. And started running her bath water. And pour oil and bubbles into the tub.

"Do you think I'm old?"

"Seto. You are 26 years old. You're not going to age at least until you hit 35." Ishizu stripped down to her bra and panties, "Do you have a gray hair or something?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"Let me see." Ishizu saw the strand and plucked it.

"Ow!"

"Stop being a baby." Ishizu was unhooking her bra when she stopped a kick Seto out. Getting into the tub she knew that he'd come back in 20 seconds and he did.

"Why is it? When I'm bathing you'll watch but when you are about to get a bath. You kick me out!" Why is that?"

"Cuz, I'm a woman. I need my space. Plus this is my bathroom."

"Yours?"

"Mine."

"Since when?"

"Look in the drawers." She told him. Kaiba open all out the bathroom drawers and saw nothing but woman products.

"Oh come on!"

"I told you. I have needs. And that starts with my own space."

"This isn't out to work." he said leaving the room.

"What! You're not going to join me!" Ishizu teased.

"I have to go get Jade!" He shouted back as he got dressed.

"Can you pick me up some B.C. pills."

"No. It's embarrassing!"

"I love you."

"I love you too. But that's not going to work."

"Please!"

"Can't hear you." Kaiba said closing their bedroom door. Going down the hall his cell rang it was has brother, "Yeah."

"I need your help."

"Right on it. I'll be here ASAP." Kaiba went back to the room and told Ishizu to pack her bags. At first Ishizu thought he meant he wanted a divorce. But he would have said so.

"What for?"

"We need to get to London in the next hour."

"Mokuba's in trouble again?"

"Yes, hurry up. We're leaving when I get back."

On his way to Joey's place to put up Jade. He called Joey to tell him he was on his way. Joey being home was shocking to him. Mai was doing a photo shoot in New York. Arriving shortly after Jade rushed out and got into the car. Cleo waved bye to her cousin and went to back to playing with her other cousins.

"Are we going somewhere daddy?" Jade asked hooking herself into her car seat.

"Yes dear. We're going back to London. Your Uncle is in some trouble again."

"What happened?"

"I don't know dear." Arriving back home they family was chauffeured to the air port where they broader a private jet. Ishizu did here nails while they were flying over Asia. Jade was watching one of the movies available on the jet. The characters high pitch voices were nerve racking to Jade's parents but she loved it. Ishizu finished her nails and looked to Seto was looking through a People Magazine that's had a lot of pictures of the three of them. Most of when Ishizu was pregnant.

"She was huge." He thought and chuckled little.

"Shut up you Jerk!" Ishizu said slapping him lightly.

"What!"

"You're laughing at me!" Ishizu took away the magazine and trashed it.

"I'm not laughing at you! And I'm not done with that!"

"Yes you are." Ishizu crossed her arms and threw her legs over Seto's lap, "But despite that…..I still want to have another."

"As long as your on B.C it's not going to happen." he said back to her.

"Well, since you didn't go and get any. I'm not. Therefore it's going to happen."

"You do realize you need a guy to have another kid."

"I know and if it's not with you. I have another lined you." Ishizu opened the People magazine and held up and page full of pictures of him, "He photographs will and he looks a lot better."

"Yeah he's hot." Kaiba said and decided to taking the play fight up a level, "I'm sure I wouldn't have a problem finding another."

"Yes you would. Not everyone likes being looked down on…literarily." Ishizu said resting her head on his arm.

"But you do look up to me." Kaiba said back. Ishizu looked at him and hit him with a pillow with wasn't very soft, "Ow."

"You called me short!"

"Sweetheart if I didn't call you short that would be like…..calling me poor." Ishizu hit him again with the pillow. She did only because she knew he'd never hit her back ever!

"……If I were to die would you remarry?" She asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I believe there's only one person in the world that is prefect for you."

"You'd hope Joey would die and you could marry Maui!"

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry I was kidding!" Ishizu wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, "If you did remarry I'm haunt you."

"Oh really. You do know I don't believe in ghost."

"I know. But I managed to show you the light once." Ishizu said, "I can do it again."

Meanwhile Serenity pick up Cleo him her brothers. Arriving home Cleo ran up the elevator. The doors opened and she saw he daddy. Marik was dressed for work and was late.

"Daddy!" Cleo cheered and grabbed onto his legs, "Where are you going?"

"Hey Cleo. I have to go to work."

"Can I come?" Cleo asked.

"No you can't." Marik looked at Serenity and gestured for her to get Cleo off of his leg.

"Come Cleo let Daddy go." Serenity pulled Cleo be she wasn't leaving go.

"NO I WANT TO GO WITH DADDY!" Cleo screamed.

"You can't Cleo." Serenity said.

"NOOOOOO!" Cleo continued.

"Please stop. " Serenity begged showing that she had no control of her daughter. Other resident came in and saw the scene. It went on for fifteen minutes until Marik finally gave in and took Cleo to work with him. Cleo was clingy to him and would stop at nothing to get her way. Marik was tired even before he got to the club. Cleo remained behind the counter quietly however took a lot of her dad's attention. Every couple of seconds he was looking back at her making sure she wasn't test tasting anything. She fell asleep around 10:00 which was a relief for Marik. A group of college girls came in. They were giggling and talking but when the saw Marik they took a sit at the counter and began to flirt. They couldn't have been any old than eighteen but they obviously didn't care that he was older.

"You have to be single." the obvious leader said to him, "You're so cute."

"Too cute. You're not gay are you?" The wet blanket said.

"No. " Marik said, "What are you drinking?"

"Pine Colados." The leader said, "I'm Yoko."

"That's nice."

"What? Don't you like what you see?" Lila said tilting over the counter, "You need a girl." She reached over and touched his face but Marik slapped it away.

"Don't touch."

"You don't know who you're messing with. I'm-"

"I don't care." Marik said make eye contact, "You could be the Empress and I still wouldn't give a-" Marik stopped before he said something that Cleo would adsorb subconsciously.

"Give me my drink!" Lila demanded.

"Can I see your ID?" When they didn't go for there purses Marik put a four Cokes on the counter. They took the drinks and went off to a table.

Going on a break Marik took the time to take Cleo home. He was going to have a long night and didn't want Cleo in a club at all.


	5. Alone for a Moment

In London Mokuba was awaiting his brothers arrival in the British airport. He was attending the University of London he wasn't sure what he was majoring in though. But that was the last thing on his mind now. He was in big trouble and it was killing him to ask his brother for help again and again. In a year he'd be inheriting 25 million dollars. He didn't need to work if he didn't want too. But until then he had to shallow his pride and still depend in his brother for cash. He saw the private jet land, his waiting was finally over. His brother and enter the terminal flashing their passports to immigration as they passed.

"What happened this time?"

"It's nice you see you too, Seto." Mokuba said, "Hi Ishizu. How's my favorite niece?" Mokuba said hugging Jade tightly.

"I'm fine. Did you get me anything?"

"Uh, I'll get you something later." Mokuba tuned to his brother, "Alright, lets go back to my place and I'll explain everything."

As they exited the airport a group of fans gathered around them. Poor Jade never had something like this happen before and it totally scared her. She began to cry and her mother picked her up as they pushed through the screaming fans and flashing cameras. Getting into the limo it speed for down the street. Kaiba was already frustrated with the European people. They had no respect for anyone. Ishizu smiled, "Frustrated?"

"No."

"Tell that to the vein in your forehead."

"Is Jade alright?"

"She's fine."

"Kid, I've learned that people tend to follow limousines. If you'd drive your self you wouldn't have this problem."

"Yeah, I know but I had a flat tire. Anyway at the University….well uh…..there's this girl who is crazy about you guys, with a passion."

"How crazy?" Ishizu asked

"She's gets ten spray tan a month so she sort of looks like Ishizu. And he honestly thinks he's you."

"So you want us to meet them?" Ishizu asked him.

"Yeah, Cuz they're so obsessed with you guys they probably wouldn't believe it if you two showed up."

"Exactly what are you planning." Ishizu asked.

"I want to see it you guys can win a look alike contest. As yourselves."

"…..This has to be the dumbest thing ever, kid."

"Seto it sounds interesting. I'd love to see some girls try and look like me." Ishizu said

"It's not always girls, Ishizu." Kaiba told her, "I'm sure a lot of- oh never mind."

"Come on it's this evening. You'll have fun!" Mokuba said nudging his brother, "Don't you want to see all your friends?"

"Not really."

"Seto!" Ishizu said.

"WHAT? I've avoided all contact with those crazy people for 10 years/ Why interact now?"

"Because Jade and I are going and you don't want to be alone." Ishizu told him.

"…Fine."

"Prefect! So what are you guys goin wear?" Mokuba asked.

Back in Japan

"Marik! Are you home!" Serenity shouted from the front door with Cleo in her arms along with three bags from Macy's. Putting Cleo down on the couch and went into Marik's room to find him sleeping on his bed. Brushing his hair out of his face he woke up and looked at her sleepily, "Hey you. I got you something."

"What?"

"Wa La!" Serenity held up and black leather jacket. The type you see on old 70's movies.

"Oh wow." Marik said sitting up and looked around, "Where's Cleo?" A crash came from the kitchen. The two ran out of the room and into the kitchen. The whole living room was trashed, "Oh no. Cleo!"

Cleo looked at her parents, she was cover in flower after attempting to get the cookies on top of the refrigerator. Along with the spilled milk from inside the refrigerator. The whole was a white mess, "My bad." she said to her mom and dad.

Marik sighed and picked her up and held her out to Serenity, "Give her a bath. I'll clean up here."

Taking Cleo Serenity nodded and took her daughter to get cleaned up. Starting the warm water she took off her baby girl's clothes.

Back in London Mokuba, Seto, Jade and Ishizu entered the convention center and they saw a room full of Kaiba and Ishizu look alike. And some Jade and Mokuba look a likes as well. Kaiba's eyes widened when he saw all the people attempting to look like him. Ishizu wasn't to sure about the whole thing there were to many people that looked like her especially Seto. Jade was a bit confessed but she just held onto her dad's leg.

Later that night in Japan Marik didn't have to work but he wasn't going to spent his free night with Serenity and Cleo, despite his love for his daughter. He spent his night with one of his best friend, Mai! Alice and Allen were sleeping over the Muto's and Joey was somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean. Mai was so happy for Marik's company especial since she hadn't seen him in weeks.

"Marik tell me how are you and Serenity?"

"….Well she's……Alright. I think she and I have to get out of this relationship. It's like a rollercoaster! I'm up! I'm down! I'm happy! I'm sad! I need to get off this ride. I'm getting emotion sickness. But-"

"What about Cleo. As horrible as I might sound Serenity isn't a good parent with out you."

"Yes! Exactly!" Marik said, "Everyday I wake dress, feed and take the child to daycare or to Kaiba's place it depends. Serenity never has a study job since the day I've met her."

"Well she's young! But I see your point. But if you two break up who gets Cleo?"

"…….This is difficult." Marik laid his head down on the table, "My life is a mess."

"It is…. Especially since you two didn't get married."

"Mai I need your help with this."

"You can't break up with Serenity, Marik no matter what!" Mai put her hands on his shoulders and looked at his eyes. Completely unaware of her actions she leaned forward to kiss him, but Marik quickly got up him his seat.

"Yeah now Mai I've got to go! Serenity probably needs me."

"But do you have to go? Yeah don't you just call or something?" Mai said grabbing onto his shirt.

"No, I really have to go."

"Please Marik I need you here. I'm so lonely." Mai grabbed Marik around his waist.

"Let me go Mai."

"Marik I have to tell you something?"

"Mai please."

"Joey's the one that can't give me a child of my own." Mai said, "I finally discovered what's wrong in my life. I want a child of my own." Marik knew he had to get out of there but he didn't want to push her, "I want you to give me-" Marik quickly pushed her back so she feel back on the couch. He quickly grabbed his jacket and ran out the down. His heart was pounding he didn't want to think, all he knew was that he needed to get back home.

Back in London- Men's room

Kaiba looked in the mirror his eyes were red from the lack of sleep. Removing his contact he used some eye drops to help with the redness. When he finished putting them back in, a much lager guy was standing behind him.

"Have you ever heard of personal boundaries?" Kaiba asked the man. However he didn't get an answer. The man wrapped a wire around Kaiba's neck. While the man was focusing on chocking Kaiba. Kaiba managed to get over to the restroom wall, quickly running up the wall and flipping over the man. The man swung at Kaiba and missing. Seto being very good at defending himself round kicked the man. Sending the man head first into the toilet. Kaiba peeked in to make sure the man was breathing seeing he was he fixed his clothes and walked out of the restroom. Ishizu, Mokuba and Jade were wait outside.

"Are you okay. It took you along time to put some eye drops in." Ishizu said.

"Sorry bout that. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, this place is beginning to creep me out." Mokuba said.

The next day 

The family arrived back in Japan. But it wasn't long before Seto was off again. This time he was traveling alone to Germany. Now it was just mother and daughter for a whole week. Ishizu was in the spa getting her nails done. Jade was in the chair next to her reading a children's book. Ishizu didn't allow Jade to wear colored nail polish ever since the accident with her wedding dress. Jade looked over at her mother she was get bored.

"Mommy." Jade said.

"Yes?"

"Can we go now. I'm bored."

"In a minute sweetie. But were do you want to go?"

"To Daddy's park!"

"Uh. Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I can ride everything now."

"I don't think you've gotten any taller, since last week."

"I did too." Jade stood up and stood on her tip toes, "See."

"Jade-"

"Pleawe can we go!" Jade begged.

"Jade you know I don't like going with out your father."

"But we'll be fine. We're tough!"

Ishizu laugh a little and nodded, "Fine Jade we'll go but only for a hour."

"Okay." Jade said as happy as she could be. For the reminded of the time they were at the spa Jade amazed herself by drawing pictures or herself when she'd got older.

At Kaiba Land Ishizu was already feeling sick and she wasn't even on a ride yet. Jade being hyper activeness wasn't helping the situation. Jade didn't know how to till time yet so Ishizu was planning to leave after forth-five minutes. Getting on one of Jade and Seto's favorite rollercoasters she could feel her stomach drop before the ride ever began to move. The ride shot off at 60 mph and went into a cork screw loop. After the ride was done Isis's face was green and she ran to the nearest trash can. She felt someone hold her hair back so the threw up didn't get in her hair. She didn't have a clue how it was but she really didn't care. After she was finished empting her stomach she turned to thank the person and to her surprise it was her beloved brother.

"Odion!"


	6. Flying Shot Gun

"You don't know how happy I'm to see you Odion." Ishizu said gulping down a cold soda, "It's silly that we don't see each other more offend. Jade barely knows you. For all I know she think Marik is my only brother."

Odion smiled and looked at his sister, "I've just noticed that I haven't seem you in awhile. I guess you being in the news all the time. I forgot."

"Most of the stuff is completely false."

"Only most of it?" Odion said smirking.

"Alright so of it's false." Ishizu laughed and hugged her older brother.

"So where is he."

"Depends on which he you're talking about."

"Your husband. It's unlike him to leave you alone."

"We're not always together, Odion. We have our own lives to live ya know."

"It's still a shock too me. Next month will be your Fourth Anniversary and for the last three years plus the time you spent living together you've never been apart…no more that a day."

"Though that is true. Just to let you know last year Seto was gone on a trip for almost a month."

"Uh huh. Jade looks like him."

"She's his daughter what did you expect? But she does have my hair, grace and charm."

"I suppose the traits of her father will saw up later on."

"He's not like he was years ago."

"Oh."

"He's not very completive as he use to be." Ishizu said, "I love him either way."

"If it wasn't obvious to the world."

"Not to him."

"Ishizu may I see you for dinner tonight."

"Is everything alright."

"With me yes. But I'm worried about our brother."

"Marik! Why is something wrong!"

"Afraid so."

"Tell me now what happened."

"…You know Serenity and Marik aren't together anymore."

"Yeah, but they still live together for Cleo's sake."

"Well that's not going well. I talked to him last night and he said he was going back to Egypt."

"What about Cleo! He would never leave her."

"That's the problem. Or solution it depends on your point on view. But he plans to take off when he thinks of something. "

"JADE! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"right here." Jade said shyly.

"Oh come on we're going to see my boneheaded brother."

"You mean Marik."

"She's allowed to call him that."

"Not really."

Somewhere in Paris, Kaiba entered a high fashion store in the city on love. He saw an dress Ishizu was sure to like. And bought it. As he re-entered his entered limo and has driven to the air port. Soon after he was aboard plane he didn't want to wait for a jet to be open for rent. So he was on a plane with about 50 other people. Of course he was in First Class but in the sit in front of him and girl about eight years old was staring and smiling at him.

"Hi." She said with a mouthful of metal.

"Hello." Kaiba answered politely.

"Are you famous? You look like you are."

"I'm not famous."

"You look like that Japanese dude my sister likes. She's got a scrapbook full of his pictures and stuff. She bought it with her too. Want to see?"

"Stewardess." Kaiba said low and began to press the call button.

"Here. Take a loo-. Hey you are him." She girl began to shake her sister wildly. The girl's sister turned around to she what her sister was freaking out about. Kaiba's heart began to pound rapidly, he knew that this was going to end with his sleeves missing. For once it his life he wished he could go a day with out getting mobbed by fan chicks and nearly striped of his clothes every time. It was getting really old.

"Oh my GOSH! You're S…….Seto Kaiba. I'm your number one fan I swear."

"Don't swear." Kaiba said while he continued to press the call button.

"Can I have your autograph, please!" She asked grabbed her shrine of Seto and held it out to him. Kaiba was totally freaked out by the book because at the random page he turn to autograph. It was full of pictures of him and his family, meaning his brother, wife, daughter and two brother in-laws, and their birthdates, blood types and the rating in the dueling world minus Jade since she didn't even have a deck. More likely Jade wouldn't duel, though dueling was still the most popular game in the world still. Signing the page quickly he gave the book back to the girl hoping she'd leave it at that. It was only wishful thinking of course. The girl came back to his row and sat beside him. He could feel her staring at him.

"Listen you're making me uncomfortable. So-"

"You're uncomfortable! I give great massages." The reach over to touch his shoulder but her hand was intercepted.

"Don't touch me please."

"Okay. Could I get a picture of you."

"I'd prefer you-" flash Kaiba was blind for a second and his mood went down hill, "Listen I don't want to be bothered."

"Kaiba?" A voice said it very familiar and a breath of fresh air, "I can't believe it! It actually worked."

"What worked Wheeler?"

"I knew you were in Paris and was goin home taday. So I called in and got you blacklisted for 24 hours."

"So I'm here because of you." Kaiba asked Wheeler.

"Yep."

"THAT'S IT!" Kaiba jumped up and threw and mighty punch. Joey dodged it however his co-pilot wasn't so lucky. Kaiba punched the co-pilot square in his face knocking him out.

"Whoa! That ain't good." Joey said waving his hand over the man's face, "Well looks like you'll flying shotgun." Joey said pulling Kaiba along with him in in the cockpit.

"This isn't good."


	7. Makin a Baby and the New Girl

_**Amber-Kaiba This is a very limey chapter. It's like PG-15. Read at your only risk. TYI. I've never done these things. I'm a good girl. So don't do it.! Yeah that means you. Yeah you. Freshman! **_

"I'm glad you missed me so much." Seto said lift her off the ground so they were face to face, "You wouldn't believe the trip I had."

h they didn't pay any attention to the couples P.D.A . But the tourist would snap a couple of pictures of them before moving on. Luckily do to bodyguards they tourists never made it to the exit with the cameras.

"I'm glad you missed me so much." Seto said lift her off the ground so they were face to face, "You wouldn't believe the trip I had."

"Yeah it was freakin awesome!" Joey shouted tossing his pilots hat in air, "This was the most fun I had in days!" Joey flung his arms over their shoulders, "I wish I could be multi-talented. Ishizu we must be talented to have tied do this rocket."

"What happened?" Ishizu asked Seto.

"Nothing."

"Joey tell me what happened."

"It was my fault, but I didn't hit the my co-pilot."

"YOU HIT HIS CO-PILOT!"

"Not on purpose." Kaiba reassured just as the co-pilot came out.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer." He said as he passed.

"It wouldn't even go to court!" Kaiba replied quickly.

"Seto what did you do exactly?"

"Nothing! It was Joey's fault!"

"Yeah it was." Joey said laughing.

"But what happened?"

"Alright, Joey screwed with my flight planes. I was paining on breaking his nose but he moved and you know the rest."

"Seto." Ishizu said shaking her head, "Anyway did you get me anything?"

"Sure did. You and Jade. But one of the things we'll have to be patient to see."

"Agh! I know where this is going." Joey said, "If you guys keep that up you're going to start up your only clan of little people that will grow you to be skyscrapers."

"Unless they get her genes, of course." Kaiba said as they began to walk.

"I'm not short!" Ishizu said.

"Sure you are that's why you're my little-"

"Enough! Too much sweet talking!" Joey said, "I'm already expected to talk to Mai that way. I don't need to hear it from you guys too. " Joey walked to the pilot's parking lot, "Come over when you're done okay!" He called back. His last comment brought even more unwanted attention to them. Quickly leave the crowded airport they got into a limo parked outside the main entrance.

Arriving home Ishizu called the house before they went inside. She really wanted to get straight to their room, without Jade attacking her dad. Forcing him to play with her for the remained of the day. Therefore when it was her turn to play he wouldn't be at his fullest.

"Ling-wu is Jade taking her nap? Just checked on her. Out like a light. Thank you Ling-wu." Ishizu gave Seto his cell phone back and looked her him, "Jade is taking her nap. So we won't be disturbed."

Much much later Jade woke up and her daughterly intuition told her that, "Daddy's home!" Running bare foot down the hall she pushed open her parents bedroom door and stopped quickly. There were doing something….something weird. Looking up to the bed she waited for them to become aware of her. Ishizu opened her eyes suddenly and shifted her eyes seeing Jade waiting patiently.

"Jade."

"Jade what are you doing here?" Seto asked.

"I live here." Jade said, "Why didn't you wake me when Daddy came home, Mommy? What are you doing?"

"….Uh."

"I'm giving your mom a massage."

"Yeah I was really sore after my power yoga class today."

"Oh." Jade said buying the store completely.

"Jade go watch T.V. we're almost done here." Ishizu told her.

"Alright I hope you feel better." Jade left and Ishizu looked up at Seto, his face was red with embarrassment, "You're blushing."

"Our daugther just walked in on us."

"She did."

"She's going to ask questions. "

"If she does will tell the truth."

"The truth?"

"We're making her a baby sister."

"A sister? Why not a brother "

"You really want a son don't you."

"It doesn't matter to me. But-"

"Well it's a fifty fifty chance you know that." Ishizu said. Having since had their orgasms they sat up, "If we did have a son what would we name him?"

"It hasn't happened. I don't know." They got dressed and went to go get Jade.

Meanwhile Marik was at the park with Cleo. While she was playing. Marik was reading War and Peace just because he could. He couldn't force on the book at all because there was a woman sitting beside him and he couldn't help be find her very attractive. She had dark brown hair, cool brown skin, long slim leg and nicely formed body. She was also reading a book called Pride and Prejudice.

"A woman reading in the park." Marik thought, "I really should talk to her. Serenity's seeing other people why don't I?' Putting the book down he looked over at her and saw her looking back at her, "Hi"

"Hello. I'm Cassandra Navitea." She said with a smile.

"Oh um Marik."

"Does Marik have a last name?" She said scooting over closer.

"Ishtar."

"Ishtar. So you are from Egypt."

"Yeah. You."

"Not to far from there."

"I'm guessing Ethiopia."

"You're right. Do you speak French?" Cassandra scooted closer.

"A little." Marik said as he began to blush.

"I just moved here and was looking exploring this city. Could you come with me?"

"ME! Uh no. I-"

"Your daugther can come." She said running her fingers through his blonde locks, "She's adorable."

"I don't know if it's a good idea."

"You're not married." She said grabbing his hand, "See no ring."

"You're right."

"Of course. Call her and let's go. It lunch time." Cassandra stood and pulled Marik to his feet.

"Cleo time to go!" Marik called. Cleo jumped off the swing and ran over to her dad.

"Who's she." Cleo asked.

"I'm Cassandra." She said introducing herself to the child, "You look just like your daddy."

"So I've heard are you coming to lunch with us?"

"Yes, your dad's going to saw me around."

"Are you his girlfriend." Cleo asked.

"I don't think so." Cassandra said smiling brightly.

"You remind me of my Aunt. She's very pwetty."

"Is she? You'll have to tell me more about your daddy." Cassandra said. And with every word Marik blushed brighter. Cleo took Cassandra and her dad's hand's a pulled them.

"Come on I want to go on I straving!" Cleo said.

As they were passing a Star Bucks Cloe pulled the towards the door, "You do't drink coffee Cleo." Marik said.

"I want a muffin! I love the muffins!" Entering the place she rushed over the the counter and looked at all the different muffins.

"She's a sweetie." Cassandra said she was holding Marik's hand as she walked over the a table, "Tell me about you old girlfriend her mother."

"Uh umm her name is Serenity."

"And?"

"She's a model."

"She's pretty."

"Yes."

"Why did you two break up? If you don't mind telling me."

"Your relationship has been on and off for years. We thought it best to see others people."

"You live together still because of Cleo."

"Yes how'd you know?"

"You look like the type that would remain close friends." Cassandra said just as Cleo came over with her gaint Banana Nut muffin. Sitting on her dad's lap she attempted to bite into the whole thing with no luck it was much to big, "How many sibilings do you have?"

"Two. Both older than me."

"Brother? Sister."

"One brother and one sister."

"So you're the baby of the family. So what do you do."

"I teach at the high school." Marik said cutting the muffin into four quarters, "And I work at some clubs."

"Clubs?" Cassandra said raising an eye brow.

"Not those clubs!" Marik said blushing again.

"Which one do you work at?"

"Toxic….that one Jazz club and Thunder Wings."

"I'll have to stop by next time you work." Cassandra rubbed her foot against Marik leg, "When do you work?"

"Tonight."

"I'll be there." Cassandra smiled and stood, "I hate to but I must be on my way. I have a photo shoot. I can't be late. I'll she you to night."

"She's a model. Every girl I know it a model, dancer or-" His thought were interrupted by and feeling that made him blush again, " She kissed me!"

"Bye Cleo it was nice meeting you. And you." She said before she left.

"Man Marik. You're a chick magnetic!" Tristan said, "Maybe if I live under ground for 15 years. Girls will love me as much as I LOVE them."

"Tristan go away." Marik said picking up Cleo and a headed for the door.

"If you want my advice don't get to involed with a girl that hot."

"Why not?"

"Cuz it's only going to end badly." Tristan said.

"That's not true!" Marik said

"Come on where did you meet her? In the club?"

"Today at the park."

"What was she doing then?"

"Reading Pride and Prejudice."

"Remain me to see the movie."


	8. No pictures

"Hello."

"Kaiba I need your help!"

"You and a million other people."

"KAIBA I'M YOU FREAKIN BROTHER INLAW!"

"Who is this?"

"Kaiba!"

"Marik chill out. What's your problem now! Is the sky falling?"

Would you listen to me!"

Alright but hurry up. I'm on my way to a meeting."

I met this girl."

Do don't tell me you slept with her."

No."

So what's the problem? It's obvious your relationship with Serenity is a train wreck."

"It's shocking to hear that from you."

"Tell me about her."

"Crap I've got to go. Come to Joey's tonight. Well finish these conversation."

"You're a happy drunk Kaiba."

"Yeah, Ishizu going to kill me when she wakes up ."

"To much information. See ya later."

"Bye." Kaiba walked into the meeting room after taking a swig for a silver container. The first person he saw was an older man about an inch taller and in a red suit. "Wuz up." Pegasus smiled and shook his head.

"Now if you'd take your seat Mr. Kaiba we can get started." the meetings head said.

"Sure whatever." Kaiba pulled his chair to seat but missed the seat completely when he sat down. Pegasus laughed and helped Kaiba to his feet.

"It's a shame you have to be tipsy to come to a meeting." He said.

At the Wheeler's there was an abnormal silence. Serenity had brought along her new boyfriend, David. He was a photographer and brought along his camera. Marik was on the opposite site of the room because Tea didn't want Marik to murder the guy. Cleo of course didn't now what was going on. She wanted to know why her dad hadn't asked that pretty lady ,they met in the park, to come. David didn't seem to care about his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend was there. He was to busy waiting for the photo of a life time. The a black limo pulled up and three famous family got out. David checked his flash and prepared to take the photo. Marik didn't want anyone taking picture's of his sister and niece. Crossing over to the other side of the room grabbing a book along the way. When the door opened Marik tossed the book in front of the camera blocking the picture from being taken.

"No pictures!" Marik said. David only started at him. Serenity didn't comment on his actions,

"Hi Marik." Ishizu said giving her brother a kiss on the cheek. Then she immediately scanned the room and saw Serenity's new Boyfriend, "And you're okay with that?"

"Did I say I was?"

"God is that your problem?" Kaiba said.

"Problem?" Ishizu repeated.

"No that's not it."

"So what is it?"

"I can't talk about it here." Marik said looking pass Kaiba and at the door.

"What's going on? I can't believe YOU went to him for help before your own sister. You're blood!"

"….Your point?"

"Don't talk to me for the rest on the month, Marik!"

"That just horrible…for you."


	9. Baby love

It had been a month a half since the Wheeler house get together and everything was as good as it was going to get. At least until Marik and Serenity got back together. Their continuous feuding was having a toll of everyone. Every time one of them got mad enough as each other they'd either disturb the whole building having the loudest door slamming match. Or call they family so they could tell them who was right or wrong. Marik wasn't jealous at Serenity's boyfriend at all. He just say through him. Serenity however was jealous and made it obvious to everyone. Every time Marik would go out with the girl she'd get so mad she'd try her hardest to mess up what ever she could. The worst part of everything was she worked at the same agency as her. So she had know choice but to see her and hear about how happy she was with her new boyfriend.

Kaiba and Ishizu's relationship was still going strong. However Kaiba was in and out of the city all the time. And when he did come home jet lag made him sleep more than anything. But when he wasn't asleep, working, or playing with his daughter. He was help his once again pregnant wife do her day to day things. Like before he personally took her to the doctor much to his dislike. He didn't like the womanly talk about morning sickness, which never happened in the morning it was always happened in the limo or a carpeted area that couldn't be cleaned, this afternoon it happened all over his clothes.

Kaiba was setting in the waiting room at the woman's doctor and he could feel that he was being stared at. The was the only male among ten other pregnant or hormonal woman. An older lady was having a hot flash because she was fanning herself and taking off her coat and stuff. Looking at the magazines, that were five months old, he saw absolutely noting he'd even pick up. Even if it was a life or dead situation. He looked at his watch it was 9:00am where he was and 1 am in London where Mokuba was. His brother was obviously sleep since when he called an hour ago he got his brother's voice mail. There was no body else he could call because they were all at work or digging up ancient Amazonian temples in the Amazons. Kaiba looked at his watch again, "I'm losing it." he thought. The doctor's door opened a Ishizu came out. This was the tenth happiest moment in his life. He hugged Ishizu and rushed her out of the office.

"You act as it you couldn't wait to get out of there."

"I was bored to death my darling." he said, "So what did the doctor say?"

"Only good news, my love, I'm due to have a perfectly normal pregnancy."

"That's great. How about something to eat."

"Ice cream." Ishizu said as they walked out side to awaking limo.

"So early in the morning?"

"Yes, I want the biggest one they have."

"Alright. Rick take us to Icy Rock."

"So early in the morning sir?" Roland said having not heard the couples conversation, "You've gained five pounds over the range of six months. You'll never-"

"Shut up Roland." Kaiba said.

Arriving at Icy Rock Ishizu went up to the counter and ordered a SUPER SIZED chocolate banana boat. Sitting down at a booth she waited for Seto to gain her. He honestly didn't went to sit beside or across from her while she was eating, when at any minute she could threw it all back up. Ishizu was enjoying her ice cream when out of know where a sour look came on her face. She put down her spoon and covered her month. Kaiba jumped up and cover month with his hand. The luck warm partially digested food oozed between the cracks. Roland came over to assist them to the bathroom. Ishizu's morning sickness lasted fifty minutes, a new personal record, "Seto." Ishizu said after flushed the toilet.

"Yeah."

"Take me home. Please."

Across the city in a luxury penthouse two people fought over whatever they could find. Marik was sitting on the couch, having one that, watching the X games. Serenity peeked around the corner into the living room grinning evilly. Running over to the couch quickly she pouched on Marik. Landing right on his chest. She pinned his shoulders down with her knees and grabbed the remote, "Ha I got now!"

"Don't be so sure. " Marik said. He grabbed her legs and pushed her off of him and the couch. Serenity tried to get up but Marik pinned her down on the floor. They fought on the floor of an hour straight knocking over a side table and lamp while they were at it. Serenity kicked Marik and scrambled her the door she didn't make it because Marik grabbed her leg pulling her away. Suddenly the door opened and Odion grabbed them both separating them.

"Stop it both of you!" Odion order, "You're acting like wild animals!" The two looked at him, "Now that I've gotten your attention. Marik. Serenity. You sit down and don't either one of you push, jab, kick and perform any other body contact. They did Marik sat down in an arm chair and Serenity on the couch, "Now Serenity. Tell Marik way you do the things you do."

"Why doesn't he have to-"

"After you. He'll speak." Odion said.

"Fine….. HOW COULD YOU DATE THAT GIRL!"

"Who?"

"Cassandra! Don't you know you're not suppose to date some one prettier than your Ex. Did you know that we have the same agent! Every time you two go out the very next day I hear all about it. 'We went dancing. To dinner and a movie' You have some nerve!"

"You think she's prettier. "Marik said, "Ha you're jealous of her!"

"I'll kill you!" Serenity shouted jumping up. But Odion forced her back down in her seat.

"Marik. It's you're turn."

"Serenity if it helps any I haven't slept with her. And I don't like her as much as I do you."

"You still like me!"

"Of course. You're the mother of my daughter."

"So why are you going out with her?"

"I happen to like movies and dancing. It's only right to go out to dinner afterwards."

"Dump her."

"I- hey wait what about that dude you've been suckin face with?"

" David. What about him. You know I NEED attention."

"You. You have insolubly no reason to be starved for attention! You're mother is calling here every second of every minute of every hour of the freakin day!"

"WHAT….no wait a minute I really don't have a con-back. She does call a lot."

"Stop the calls child."

"Fine. I'll get her to call my cell phone for now on." Just when she said third the phone rang and Marik hit the speaker phone.

"Hello."

"Moshi Moshi Marik you sound absolutely-"

Marik handed it to Serenity, "It's for you."

"Hi mom I can't talk right now…..Marik and I are having a conversation…..I don't know if you're getting back together!……Fine I'll come over later……yes they'll come. Bye." Serenity hung up the phone and looked at Marik, "Marik-"

"Nuh uh. I'm not going."

"See! Odion! Your brother well never go see my parents."

"I don't make you go see mine." Marik said.

"You don't have any parents!"

"I suppose you're right about that."

"I'm right about most things."

"Yeah sure right. Whatever." Marik looked at his watch, "Are we about done here?"

"Marik you rush everything!" Serenity shouted

"_Everything?"_

"Alright not everything but when you're talking you do. You always have something else to do!"

"Because I'm a very busy person."

"You don't like to face the issues."

"Listen until we're married you don't talk about whatever issues you have." Marik said as he grabbed his keys, "I'll be back in a bit."

"How long is that?"

"An hour."

"Where are you going."

"I have to pick Cleo up and than the two of us are going out."

"Out? Where?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Marik said closing the front door leaving Serenity with Odion.

"I don't know how you put up with him."

"It's a hard job but somebody has to do it."

At the Kaiba mansion Mokuba had come home to spend some time with his brother and sister in-law and niece. He didn't tell his brother that he was coming so that he could surprise him. He just hoped his brother wasn't out of the country again. Mokuba went up to his room that hadn't changed a bit. Dropping his suit case he went quickly down to his brother's room. He hadn't expected anyone to be in there but one of the maids were. She was holding a red dress up against herself and glazing at herself in the full length mirror.

"Hi Sakura." Mokuba greeted scaring the poor maid.

"Mokuba! I didn't know you were coming home!" Sakura put the dress on a bed in a neat pile.

"Of course I wanted to surprise everyone. What are you doing with Ishizu's clothes? OH NO DON'T TELL ME THEY SPLIT UP!"

"Oh sir Mrs. Kaiba asked me to replace her normal clothes for her maternity wear."

"She's pregnant again?"

"In deed. She's only a month or so along. She's barely showing."

Mokuba crept closer and looked at the red dress Sakura had been holding, "You like this dress?"

"I love it. Every time I see her wear it I imagine it's me. And I'm going out to a romantic dinner with Seto."

"You like my brother?" Mokuba asked.

"He's handsome……cute…..Ishizu is so lucky."

"Well I doubt their ever going to break up but take the dress. I'll replace it. Have it special order. Cuz by the time the baby comes and she slims down again . It'll have come."

"No I can't. I'll get in trouble!"

"No you would. If you want I'll ask her myself ."

"No no no! I can't."

"You can! I call her cell an ask her right now." Mokuba dashed for the phone a speed dialed Ishizu.

"Hello?" Ishizu answered.

"Hey don't act surprised but I'm on town but don't give it away to my brother Kay."

"I see. What can I do for you? " Ishizu played along.

"I hear that you're having a wardrobe change and I caught a friend admiring one of your dresses?"

"She can have it. I wouldn't be wearing it any time soon ."

"Thanks she'll love that. See ya in a bit." . Ishizu hung up her cell phone and smiled she knew it was Sakura, "She said that you can have it!"

"Really!" Sakura grabbed and hugged the dress, "Thank you."

"No problem."

Review please


	10. Baby Names

Eight months down the road Ishizu had grown out a lot. Jade would say she looked as though she swallowed a whole melon, of course that wasn't the case. Ishizu made Seto explain to Jade what was going on. However when he did Jade didn't understand and she decided to stay with her theory.

One day while Ishizu said visiting Seto at work. Before she could get to his office door all his female employees ,which was most of them, rushed over to her. They'd say that she looked so radiant and was glowing. Then the questions whether it was another girl or a boy. And then the mother of all questions 'when are you due'? It was the same questions as last year but at least they were sincere. Most of them weren't married or they're husbands divorced them because they thought something was going on between them and Seto. Ishizu couldn't blame the husbands for being intimidated, however if any of those girls tried anything she'd hunt her down. Kaiba's door opened and he came out as he was pulling on his coat. It was fall now and in was chilly out. When he saw Ishizu he seemed surprised to see her, mainly because he was leaving for the day to spend time with her. Mainly he noticed the ten page list on the night stand this morning and wanted to get the name game out of the way.

"I didn't except you coming." He said

"Yeah, I wanted to go over the names. So that we're set on one." She explained to him as they got back into the elevator.

"I thought you were getting the ultrasound today."

"I did this morning." She said reaching into her purse, "I had sure they just took the picture and didn't tell me. Do you want to look now?"

"Alright." Kaiba watched her as she took the picture out the of the envelope. She looked at it and gasped. While Kaiba told only stare, "What am I looking at?"

"Seto we're going to have….another girl! Isn't that exciting."

"How can you tell?" He asked as he looked at the fuzzy picture that looked out of focused to him.

"Look here. Do you see anything?"

"No."

"That's how I know we're going to have a baby girl."

"Alright."

"You're upset."

"I really wish you'd stop telling me when I'm upset."

"I know your upset. Because when you are your eyes get all-"

"Where's Jade?" Kaiba asked

"Uh……" She thought a moment, "I think she's with either your brother or mine."

"Between your two brothers which one."

"Has to be Marik because Odion met some girl."

"Oh really."

"You say that as if you already knew."

"No but it was going to happen sooner or later. Girls like tall guys."

"Seto do you like the name Diamond?"

"Are we going to name all are kids after gems?"

"….That's not a bad idea." Ishizu said as they stepped off the elevator, "Where are we going for lunch? I'm so hungry."

"….What are you craving?"

"Ice Cream." Ishizu said breathing very deeply.

"Alright."

Later that day, Ishizu was taking a nap. And she managed to get Seto to take a nap with her. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled as best a s a eight month pregnant woman could. She felt the baby kick a couple of times. But nothing she couldn't held. Opening her eyes she saw Seto looking at her, "Watching me again?"

"Like always." He said and kissed her lips, "I should get back to work."

"I thought you were going to stay home with me." She whined and tightened her hold on him, "Forget about work."

"I'm a workaholic. You know I can't."

"At least you admit it." She kissed him and allowed him to sit up, then he helped her up. She stared at him and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said and kissed her again. Ishizu grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach.

"You can feel her kicking."

"I feel……You're staling me."

"I don't want you to go." She said grabbing him.

"I have a suggestion, dear. Why don't you pick out some names and by the time you pick one. I'll be home." He got a pen and paper off the night table and gave it to his wife.

"All right." She kissed him and again before he left. Ishizu propped herself up on the bed and began to write, "Hmmm…..Diamond…. Ruby…Topaz.. Pearl…Pearl? I don't think so." Isis marked through the last name she had written. And then continued to write.


	11. Home again and Spicy food

Seto was in New Zealand on business. He was alone these time because Ishizu didn't feel comfortable flying when she was due any day now. He was glad that it was almost time. He was overjoyed that there would be a new addition to his family and that his wife wouldn't resemble a watermelon. Kaiba sat in his office eating his lunch…it wasn't all that great. He ordered out and was regretting that. On his computer he looked up the distance between New Zealand and California. He was starving for sushi that wasn't gross. He just got to New Zealand and was dieing to go home already. Kaiba called his New Zealand secretary, "Hello."

"I'm going out for a while hold all my calls that aren't from my family. And if they calls transfer them over to my jet. Got that."

"Yes sir." She said all bubbly since it was her first day.

Going up on the roof of the 76 story corporation and boarded his BEWD jet. No sooner had he done this Roland came running, "Mr. Kaiba you have a press conference in an hour! Where are you going!"

"What conference?"

"Your twenty new parks and the two new ones here. Also there's hundreds of places to eat here!"

"The stuff here sucks."

"Why Why does it suck."

"Lets just say if I wanted to eat my boot I would." with that Kaiba started the engine and got ready to take off.

"Mr. Kaiba you have to be back here in 30 minutes!"

"Yeah Yeah."

Meanwhile in Japan……Jade put an ear to her mommy's belly, "I can feel her moving!" Jade shouted excitedly, "Is it coming soon."

"She's not an it sweetie."

"How do you know it's not a boy. Boys are gross."

"I have my way's knowing the future. " Ishizu said, "Are you ready for lunch?"

"…Lunch? But we had breakfast an hour ago."

"Hello I eating for too!"

"We is daddy coming home?"

"In three days." She said as she worked down the stair with her daughter, "Where do you want to go eat."

"Let's go get Cleo!" Jade said and pulled on her mother's hand.

"Not a bad idea. I haven't seen my brother or Serenity in some time."

"Yeah. Don't you have catching up to do?"

"I suppose. There's always something going on with Marik and Serenity."

Since Ishizu felt uncomfortable driving, Roland's son ,Parker, drove them. Jade liked Parker and called him Jeeves most of the time. Arriving at the high raise penthouse, Ishizu and Jade hopped on to the elevator and went up the very top floor. Once they were on there Ishizu smelled something that gave her a serious craving her.

_"What is that? It's smelled so good." _Knocking on the door Cleo was the one that answered, "Hi baby girl." Cleo hugged Ishizu around the knees and smiled.

"I'm so glad you guys came over today." She said and ran into the kitchen to get who ever.

Serenity came out and to everyone's surprise her long hair was blonde, "Serenity!" I love what you've do with you're hair."

"I lost a bet." She said and crossed her arms, "You'd never guess to who-"

"Me." Cleo said and gave her notorious grin.

"H-how….you know what I don't even want to know. It's not permanent is it?"

"Hope not I don't like blondes." Marik said.

"But you're blonde!" Serenity said

"What you didn't know that?" Marik said teasingly .

"I honestly didn't."

"I kinda like it." Ishizu said.

"It's does nothing for you." Marik told her and then turned to his, "You're obviously here to get something to eat." Marik said and glance down at his sister's stomach.

"If your going to feed me….Get me whatever you just made."

"Are you sure? It might be too spicy for ya?" Marik said, "And your growing baby may not appreciate it."

"We both love spicy food. Now go get it." Ishizu said. Marik left to go get his sister a plate. Serenity looked at Ishizu belly, "What?"

"Though you're like….suppose to give birth any day now. But you like great."

"Thank you Serenity." Ishizu said and sat down on a bar stool, "Tell me how are you and Marik doing?"

"We're fine really. We just have to get our schedules to work."

"I hope it works out." Ishizu said as Marik handle out a plate of spicy food. Ishizu ate it as though it was nothing, "That was great!"

"I'm glad you liked it sister."

"What's are your plans for tonight?" Serenity asked

"I don't know…I don't like going anywhere with out Seto."

"Where is he coming back anyway?" Marik asked as he put of things away, "Don't you think he stays away to often? You're not that hard of a person to live with."

"He's a CEO. What do you expect? Him not to travel around?" She said.

"How come when I go somewhere you track me down and crap?"

"Because you're my brother and he's my husband."

"True. But you don't have to worry about me finding a new wife. Since I'm married to you."

"If I wasn't pregnant and in the mist of children. I hurt you for saying that." Ishizu stood and looked over at Jade and Cleo, "Do you think they favor one an other?"

Serenity looked at the two girls, "Not partially but you can their cousins." Cleo suddenly jumped up from the carpet and pulled Jade up with her, "What's wrong Cleo?"

"I just remembered something! Jade I have to show you something."

"What?" Jade asked

"It's in my parents room."

"You two share a room?" Ishizu said shocked.

"Every since I moved in." Serenity said running her fingers through Marik's hair.

"Despite the fact you have your own room."

"But your bed is so much warmer. " Serenity said and got closer to him.

"SERENITY!" Marik shouted.

Ishizu was embarrassed for her brother, but she was guilty on extreme PDA. Which she had to minimize since it ended up the front page of every newspaper, magazine and tabloid. Unlike Seto and herself, Serenity didn't have to minimize her affection towards Marik. While Serenity continued to try and kiss Marik, Ishizu went to see what Cleo and Jade were up too.

Once in the back room Ishizu saw Cleo showing Jade gold jewel, "It's so cool." Jade reached into the ancient Egyptian chest and pulled out an ankh., "I saw this once!" Jade jumped up and went back into the living room. Marik and Serenity were now standing and he was holding her at a distance.

"Serenity stop it."

"Come on Marik. I want to have another!"

Without warning cold hands touched Marik's back, "What the heck!" Marik spun around and saw Jade standing a chair, "What are you doing."

"Your tattoo!" Jade said holding up the ankh, "It has this on it."

"Yeah."

"Let me see!" Jade said. Ishizu took Jade off the chair.

"Me too." Serenity said. Marik turned to face her. Cleo joined them in the room. She dhad seen her dad's tattoo many times so she didn't see way here cousin or mom wanted to see it. Especially her mom.

"Jade I'll saw you a picture of you Uncles 'tattoo' later." Ishizu told her, "But now it's time to go."

"Can Cleo come?" Jade asked.

"Can she?" Ishizu said with an Ishtar signature smirk, "You two are going to be much to busy to watch her."

"Could you take her for the afternoon?" Serenity said holding on to Marik tightly.

"It would be best." Ishizu said and told the girls to get the shoes on. After they did the three left.

Serenity held onto Marik despite his struggle to get away from her, "Come on Marik. Lets have an other baby!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Yes. Yes Yes." Serenity jumped on his back

"Serenity get off my back!" Marik said as he walked into his bed room, "I don't have time you mess with you."

"We have five hours before you have to go to work. That's plenty." she said and kissed his neck. Marik appeared to be considering it, Serenity got off his back, "Well?"

"It seems that we have time." Marik said hugging her waist. She laid down with him as they kissed. Everything was getting so heated and passionate Serenity did notice herself being handcuffed to the headboard. Marik got off the bed and left.

"Marik?" She called, and he didn't reply, "Marik? Marik don't leave me like these! Again!" Marik came back and looked at her with a smile.

"You're so cute when you're scared." Marik kissed and her left, "I'll be back at 10pm. See ya then."

"You're going to play for this." Serenity thought a loud.

The next day Serenity awake warm and toasty. She realized she wasn't handcuffed anymore. Marik and Cleo were laying beside her. Looking at the clock it was 8am. Marik woke up when Serenity moved,

"Good morning." He said and went into the bathroom. Serenity followed him, "I have a feeling you're mad at me."

"You owe me, Marik."

"What do I owe?"

"A shower and breakfast." she said and turned on the shower.

Else where.

Kaiba arrived home. Much sooner than he even expected. Entering the mansion he was greeted by the morning maids and butler. Heading up to his room he made a quick stop by his office to check his personal email. Filtering out the junk mail and came to an interesting email from Pegasus.

"I can't help but worried what he wants." He thought and clicked on it. It read:

You're invited to a Masquerade Ball

October the 31st 6pm-6am

Costume required

(That's right Kaiba-boy)

"A masquerade ball. Seems like fun." He said. Seto left his office went to his bedroom. Ishizu was sleeping peaceful breathing deeply. Kissing her on the forehead Kaiba left to take a shower.

Ishizu had awaken from her nap, while Seto was showering. She hadn't realized that he was home. So she left, to visit Tea. Ishizu was determined to drive herself so she bypassed all of the driver and slipped into the garage. Getting the set of the keys for the PT cruiser and drove off. It was a spacey car so it was prefect for her to drive in her current state.

Kaiba got out of his long hot shower and saw Ishizu was gone. He didn't think anything of it. Since she was going to pop any day now and what kind of trouble could she get into? Kaiba frowned, "She's gotten into a lot of odd situation lately. I should go look for her." Quickly getting dressed quickly. He went to Jade's room. And to she surprise found not only his daughter but Rebecca.

"Hey Kaiba!" Rebecca said as she first braiding Jade's hair, "You're like home a lot sooner than I would have thought. You look nice. Are you and Ishizu going out?"

"If I could find her it'll be a possibly."

"She went to visit Tea." Rebecca said, and tied two red ribbon on Jade's pig tails, "If you're going over there. Could you give me a left to the Beach House. Mokuba and I are going to stay there tonight."

"Uh huh." Kaiba motioned for them to come on, Jade grabbed on to his hand and he picked her up, "Why are you and Mokuba staying at the beach house rather than here?"

"…Oh well. You guys need your space?"

"Space?" Kaiba looked at her and smiled, "I understand."

"…."Rebecca blushed and hurry down the stairs to get her jacket and purse.

"Roland, which driver took Ishizu to Tea's house?"

"She's not here."

"Obviously not." Kaiba said.

"Well…uh… well….She's must have taken one of the cars."

"Which one?"

"I'll go see." Roland ran into the garage and came back, "The PT is gone."

"The new one?"

"Yes."

"…..You said she was going to Tea's." Kaiba asked Rebecca.

"Yeah."

"Come on." Kaiba said and rushed off. They all got into a sliver Bentley and speed off to Tea's house.

Meanwhile Ishizu was pulled over off swerving slightly. She then remembered that she didn't have her purse, which had her ID and license in it. She the police officer asked her to get out of the vehicle.

"Now Miss do you have any weapons on you or the in vehicle?" He said.

"No. And I doubt there's anything in the car."

"This is you're husbands car?"

"Yes." Ishizu said and sat on the hood of the car. While the officer searched the car.

"Miss there was a shot gun in the glover department and I found the ownership papers."

"So can you let me. Go now." Ishizu said, "You wouldn't arrest a pregnant woman would you."

"Well Miss you don't have any proof of who are. So until I can get proof I'm going to have to take you down to the station."

"You can't be serious!" Ishizu got off the hood.

"I'm sorry Miss."

"Fine. But can I sit in the front. I need the extra space."

"Well….I don't think."

"Listen I'm cooperating with you. To make this easy on you. Since my husband won't be…at all." Ishizu said.

"Miss-"

"Stop calling me Miss!"

"Well Miss….Uh."

"What's going on!" Kaiba shouted.

Ishizu and the officer jumped, "Seto what are you doing back….so early?"

"I got things straightened out sooner than I thought." Kaiba glared at the officer, "What are you doing?"

"I…I uh."

"Why was my wife pulled over?"

"She was swerving-"

"Is that it?"

"She didn't have any form of ID on her. I hadn't realized that she was who she is."

"It wasn't obvious to you?"

"No sir."

"How old are you?"

"19 sir."

"Name?"

"Jun."

"Okay, Jun if you don't want to get black listed. You'll be on you're way."

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba sir." Officer Jun handed the shotgun to him and ran to her patrol car and speed off.

"Are you alright!" Seto asked Ishizu.

"You scared me." She said looking at him in amazement, "I haven't seen you act like that in years!"

"I'm sorry you had to see that, darling." he said and kissed her. Rebecca got out the Bentley and went over to the two, "Rebecca, you can take the PT to the Beach house. You can keep it if you want."

"Are you serious?" Rebecca said.

Kaiba looked at her widen eyed, as though she just got the answer to 1+1 wrong, "Yeah, I'm serious."

"Thanks."


	12. No Baby

**Warning- It's a short and very sad chapter. So if you cry super easily don't read it. But if you don't you would get the rest of the chapters. So suck it up and read….if you dare. Oh and the chapter title should explain the whole thing if you don't read it.**

It was a Sunday night when Ishizu suddenly went into labor. It was probably the most uncomfortable l9 hours of labor ever. However when it was over the think able happened. In the maternity ward lobby the doctor came out to tell them the unfortunate news. Everyone was there Mokuba, Rebecca, Yugi, Tea, Mai, Joey, Bakura, Duke, Marik, Serenity, Tristan and of course Kaiba.

"Mr. Kaiba." the Doctor said. Kaiba finally stopped pacing and rushed over.

"Is she alright."

"You're wife is fine, however…the child was a still born. You're son wasn't alive when he was born." He reported sadly, "We did everything we could."

"….." Kaiba didn't exactly know how to react or what to even say. He looked over at Marik and Mokuba, who in a second was by his side.

"What's wrong?" Marik said, fearing the absolute worst.

"We had a son." Kaiba told him.

"That's not a bad thing." Mokuba told him.

"He's dead." Kaiba said as though he didn't get it.

"…." Marik heart stopped again.

"What about Ishizu?" Mokuba finally asked.

"Ishizu fine." Kaiba took a deep breath, "Is she awake?" he asked the doctor.

"She is?" the doctor told him.

"Does she know?"

"She does, sir. At a time like this she's really going to need your support." the doctor said and opened the door that lead to the maternity ward.

Kaiba entered the room and saw Ishizu laying down on the hospital bed with a pillow over her head. He didn't say anything he sat down beside her and took her hand. Ishizu looked out under the pillow, tears streaming down her face. She sat up and flung her arms around her husband's neck. He hugged her back, comforting her as best as he could.

Out in the lobby, Marik and Mokuba decided not to say anything about the baby having been born dead. When Kaiba had looked at them, both their hearts stopped. At Marik first thought that his sister was dead. Though they could go months with out speaking or seeing one another, he felt close to her. He looked at Serenity she was asleep on her sister- in-law's, Mai's, shoulder.

The sun was setting and Mokuba had to pick up Jade and Cleo from Grandpa. Mokuba couldn't help but laugh mentally at that. He always called Yugi's granddad, Mr. Muto, but when he dropped off the girls he insisted that Grandpa was what he wanted him to call him. Marik tipped Serenity and she awoke and the first thing the nitwit asked was, "Was it a boy or another girl?"

If Marik had been a violent person he would have strangled her, "Shush."

"Did we miss something?" Joey asked with a yawn, "I fell asleep listening to Kaiba's pacing. Where'd he go?"

"Uh." Mokuba looked at Marik for help, but didn't get any, "Ishizu not in labor anymore!" Mokuba blurted out.

"So is it a girl or boy?" Duke asked.

"Boy."

"Great now they have an ideal family!" Mai said.

"I don't think he's telling the truth." Serenity shouted. Marik covered her month preventing her from saying anymore.

"Why would you say that?" Joey asked.

"No reason!" Marik answered, "Eww! That's gross!" Marik removed his hand from over Serenity mouth. She had licked his hand.

"Come on Marik. Spill. We're family." Joey said.

"…No we're not." Marik said, "The only way we'd be family is if I married Serenity. And I haven't."

"Come on guys. We've bee here for 19 hours! Tell us something for the sake of out sanity." Yugi said.

"How about a name? Can you tell us what they named him?" Rebecca asked.

"We don't know." they both said in unison.

"…..I have a feeling something didn't go very well." Tristan said.

"Yeah you said Ishizu's not in labor anymore, right." Mai questioned.

"Yeah." Mokuba said,

"Something's not right. Why can't you two tell us anything?" Yugi asked

"Because everything isn't okay." Marik said as he avoided being licked again. Serenity ceased her attack and looked at her boyfriend.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"She not in labor anymore…she's in mourning "

"WHAT?" they shouted.

"Shhhh." the nurse said.

"The kid was born…..die?"

"But how?" Tea asked, How can a baby go from alive and kicking to dead?"

"You guys better go home." Mokuba said sorrowfully, "We got to plan a funeral to plan."


	13. Digging Up Baby

Amber-Kaiba- Hey the last chapter was dark and sad. There's a suprise in this chapter. Enjoy.

Four days Ishizu hadn't begun to speak again. Seto put her in therapy, so she get to the root of her despair. Jade wasn't as phased as much as her parents were, since she had no emotional attachment.

Meanwhile Marik and Cleo were carrying the groceries up the stair to the penthouse. As they were arriving at the top someone was buzzed in. Looking over the side, Marik saw Serenity's mother.

"GOD DANMMIT!" Marik shouted. Cleo looked at him, "Sorry Cleo."

Serenity was dressed in a sophisticated sundress with matching shoes, the only thing that was missing was the matching sun bonnet.

"It's about time you got here!" Serenity said, "I just buzzed my mom to come up here. And you're not dressed right!"

"What's wrong with what I'm wear!" Marik asked.

"What's not."

"I'm not trying to get you're mother to think I'm something I'm not." Marik said, "She my not like it that I'm not afraid of her but I don't care."

"Marik, please." Serenity begged, "I never ask you to do anything."

"That's not true." Cleo piped up, "Just this morning you asked him to go run the earns." So you could prepare for grandmother's visit."

"Cleo, I bought you a new dress. Go put it on for me." Serenity said sweetly. Cleo left and Serenity glared at Marik, "I got you something too." Serenity lead him back to the bedroom.

"Hell NO."

"Marik please I just want my mother to approve of you at least one time this year!"

"She hates me. She's never going to approve of me."

"Marik, if you do this one thing for me…..I'll never ask you for anything concerning my mother again."

"Whatever." Marik said and pulled his shirt off so he could change.

There was a knock on the front door and Cleo answered, "Hi Grandma."

"Hello Cleopatra." Mrs. Wheeler said and hugged her granddaughter, "You're so much taller."

"Thank you."

"Hi mom. " Serenity said pulling Marik along with her.

"Oh Serenity you look so pretty. Aww Marik, you look like a proper gentleman."

Marik tugged at he tie and smile fakely, "You don too."

"….Dinner's ready." Serenity said. She knew their was going to be a fight. The four all say down to eat. Cleo was quiet at the table and watched her grandma and dad closely. Serenity sat beside Marik and across from her mother.

Mrs. Wheeler stated daggers at Marik before speaking, "Serenity how's modeling going?"

"It's fine. I'm strongly considering going back to college."

"That magnificent! What are you going to major in?"

"A reporter."

"Speaking of that….you're friend had a still born. How is she taking it?"

"Not well. Who does?"

"Well people in the public eye like that shouldn't have to many children. Their daughter Jade is spoiled enough. There's enough issues in that family. For years Mokuba Kaiba was the next in line for years. More his brother got married and has a family. How's that going to work? My opinion is Seto Kaiba should have never married the girl. She just came out of know where. He should have married someone in the public eye. "

Marik bent his fork and dropped it on the table, "Do you even know what are name is?"

"It's foreign I know that." She said, "I'd be able to stop her in a crowded room. Serenity are you seeing anyone?"

"Mom!"

"Oh, are you too aren't just roommates."

"Clearly." Marik said glancing at Cleo ,"I don't know many roommates that have children."

"So why don't you too marry? Neither on of you are seeing anyone."

"I'm so glad I don't have parents." Marik said.

"So you're an orphan!" she asked, "What happened to them?"

"I killed them." Marik said with a grin, "Do you want the details?"

"MARIK!" Serenity said and kicked him, "She doesn't want to know about that."

"Are you sure cause your mother looks like she has a creepy side."

"Serenity can I speak with you in the other room?" Mrs. Wheeler asked.

"Alright." Serenity stood and glared at Marik before following her mother out.

Meanwhile Ishizu came out of her room and went to her husband's study. She was absolutely silent, when she entered. Sitting on the couch with her leg tucked under her. She watched him work on his computer, for fifteen minute before she spoke.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. And yourself?"

"I'm fine."

"Want to talk?" he asked.

"I don't think that our child is dead."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Our son is alive. They showed us our son to prove he wasn't breathing. But something about it wasn't real."

"I'm not following."

"They buried him yesterday right?"

"Right. "

"I want to see him again." Ishizu said leaning over the desk.

"How are we suppose to do that?"

"We go to the grave yard and you dig up the grave."

"Are you crazy. That's a foot of stonework then six feet of dirt and don't forget that chamber that the coffin is in!"

"That's not a problem for my big strong man." Ishizu asked.

"I doubt but…"

"So tonight we'll go to the graveyard and you'll dig him up." Ishizu said.

"Are you crazy?"

"No. I just know our sons not dead."

"….If it's true. How are you going to react?"

"It's closure. Plus he's not going to be there."

"Ishizu I don't understand what makes you so sure."

"The doctors took Alexander away so quickly. Since I was so emotional then I didn't realize it. But now-"

"Alexander?"

"Alex for short….That's what I named him. "Ishizu told him

"Okay." Kaiba stood up from his desk, "Since I'm most likely going to be doing all the digging. I'll need my rest."

"I'm surprised at you! I totally plan to help!" Ishizu told him.

Midnight at the grave yard Ishizu clung to her husband tightly. She could have sworn that she had seen something lurking in the shadows.

"What was that!" Ishizu shrieked.

"It's you like the last thirty eight times!" Seto told her.

"Seriously I heard something! I think someone is following us!"

"It's in your head. We're the only living things here."

They continued walking through the graveyard. When Kaiba heard something that sounded like whispering, "_Great now I'm hearing things_." he thought. As they approached Alexander's tomb stone, they stopped but a set of foot steps continued to move. Ishizu clung on to Seto's arm even tighter. The steps stopped and Kaiba turned around and didn't see anything, "There's nothing there."

"I'm right here." Someone said. Ishizu screamed and ran. But ripped over Jin Kazama's head stone.

"Marik! I though you weren't going to come."

"I changed my mind. Plus you and I both know Ishizu not going to help dig." Marik said, "Plus I wanted to freak my sister out." He looked over at Ishizu said was still on the ground.

"And you've done a fabulous job." Kaiba and long with Marik went over to Ishizu, "Ishizu."

"Hey sis. Are you hurt? If you aren't get up cause Jin Kazama going to haunt you…forever. " Ishizu hopped up from the ground and with the help of her husband and brother, "Now where's Alexander buried?"

"You knew his name."

"Yeah, I can help people through the most trying time." He told his brother in-law, "You didn't tell him!"

"I thought I did."

"Today was the first time I've seen you since he was born. I was obviously the last person you wanted to talk too."

The three came upon the grave and began to dig. Ishizu stood around with the excuse that she needed to not be tired so she could drive home. The sun was beginning the come up when they fit the vault. It's was granite so shovel weren't going to get through.

"Ishizu you must to a way through a foot of granite." Marik asked, "Think quickly the sun is coming up."

"Here." Ishizu handed her brother a lit stick of dynamite.

"What I hell!" Marik tossed it back to his sister she threw it back. Kaiba had since gotten out of the hole. Marik wasn't tall enough to get out that easy.

"Drop it Marik." He said and pulled him out of the hole just before the dynamite exploded.

When the dirt cloud and smoke cleared, they looked down into the hole. They could see the infant coffin.

"Seto open it." Ishizu held him a crowbar.

"Where'd you get that?" Kaiba asked

"I brought that with me." Marik said.

Kaiba got back in the hole and pried open the small coffin, "What do you see?"

"I'M KILL HIM! THERE'S NOTHING IN HERE BUT A WATERMELON!" Kaiba shouted. He pulled himself out of the hole and stayed running out of the grave yard.

"SETO! WHERE ARE YOU GO?" Ishizu shouted.

"Quiet you're going to wake the dead!"

The hospital was only a couple of blocks away, eighteen block exactly. Kaiba ran 18 blocks and wasn't tried when he busted into the hospital. The nurses and people in the lobby all screamed with they saw him. Since he'd been up all night digging up an empty grave, he looked like a zombie….a hot zombie.

"Where's Dr. Haruaki!" He asked one of the passing nurses.

"Are you hurt, sir?"

"Not as hurt as you're going to be if you don't tell me where he is!"

"He's in the infant ward. On the sixth floor." She blurted out.

"Good girl." Kaiba went up to the ward and waited from Haruaki to come out. He was filthy he didn't want to get any babies sick. Haruaki finally came out, he didn't see it coming. Kaiba grabbed him and dragged him down the hall.

"What are you doing!"

"Where's my son?" He said opening a window.

"You're was a still born!"

"You have one more chance." Kaiba said and held Dr. Haruaki out the window, "No where's my son!"

"HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE!" He cried

"Where! I'm being to lose my grip."

"He's in room 1251. On the 12th floor."

"Why'd you do it? Why would you want to hurt my family like that?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was the money. I wanted to see how much money I could get. I'm sorry! Please pull me back in."

"Kaiba! You're doing the Mafia! Thing again!" Marik shouted, "Why didn't you tell me!" Marik said. He got his switch blade out, "Let's cut his tongue out."

"Marik. Not here!" Ishizu said, "Where's my son you bastard!"

"12th floor. Room 1251." Kaiba told him.

"Please pull me back in." The doctor pleaded.

"Marik. Hold on to him. Until I get back." Kaiba said, "Oh mean my brother in-law. He's a bit on the crazy side."

"Dear God!" he cried again.

"Yeah, I'd be praying too if I was in your place." Marik said, "I have a short attention spam just to let you know." Marik said grinning.

Meanwhile Seto and Ishizu found the room and entered quietly. Alexander was sleeping peacefully in a hospital crib. Ishizu rushed over and picked her up. Hugging and Kissing her baby. He woke up and started crying, he had the signature blue eye and black hair with an envious tan.

"Let's get out of here." Seto said, "Marik's got a shot attention spam. We don't need any doctors falling out of the sky."

Amber-Kaiba- Surprise! I fool you all! MWAHAHAHA.


	14. Lock up

The very next week Alexander's nursery was complete but Ishizu wouldn't let him sleep in there. She wanted to be able to hear her son cry at all hours of the night. Ishizu got up bright and early mainly because Alex was up and hunger again. Kaiba had also started his day early he was in the living room watching the morning news, when Ishizu came in. Glancing over at his wife for a second he turned back to the news but took a double take.

"What are you doing?"

"Breast feeding."

"Why?"

"I was breast feed when I was born."

"That was because you lived under ground!" he said.

"You act as though it's weird."

"It is!" He said.

"In other new! Trillionair CEO and father Seto Kaiba is being sued by a local doctor." the news report said, "The doctor says that his life was threatened-"

"WHAT THE HELL! I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Sure go ahead. Give his family a reason to sue." Mokuba said , when he entered the room, "Do you have any idea how many reports I was hounded by today?"

"Who cares I getting sued!"

"But why are you so worried!"

"…….I don't know? It's been two years since the last time I got sued."

"What ever happened to that guy?"

"….Does it matter?"

Later on Kaiba paid Marik a visit. Serenity had taken Cleo to the Zoo for the day, so they weren't around. Marik was oddly calm about the whole thing, especial since he was being sued as well. '

"Kaiba you have friends in the Italian Mafia. They own you a favor. Have them rub him out."

"I'm not going get involved with them again. I have a family now. I refuse to endanger them. You should feel the same."

"I care tons about Serenity and Cleo."

"But?"

"But unlike you. I don't just dismiss a favor. Or turn the other cheek. It's not my true nature." Marik said, "Listen I'm a peace loving person too. But I'm not going to allow anyone to mess with my family."

"I understand where you coming from but Marik. But serious! It's not like we can get away with anything any more!"

"You matter not be able too. But I can get away with things." Marik said.

"How is that?"

"I have a condition. I'm not responsible for anything I do." Marik smiled as if he was proud .

"What wrong with you?"

"I have PTSS."

"That explains a lot." Kaiba muttered, "What are you going to do?"

"Call in a favor."

"Not the Mafia."

"No way. I don't do dealing with them….Thy kiss far to much."

"What are you plotting?"

"I'm going to have him through into that volcano!"

"Marik. I'm absolutely sure that this isn't going to court." Just as he finished specking there was a loud forceful knock on the door. Marik took his time answering it, since the person was obviously rushing him to answer.

"Mr. Ishtar?" the police officer said.

"No, I'm Marik. Mr. Ishtar is my brother….or my father if he was alive. And I don't know were either of them are right now. Sorry."

"We have a warrant for your arrest?"

"On what charges!"

"Assault."

"Is that what this is about?" Marik snickered

"You're laughing!"

"Yeah, I am. "Marik extended his arms in front of him, "Aren't you going to handcuff me so I wouldn't get away?"

The officer frowned angrily at being mocked and handcuffed Marik. Marik glanced at Kaiba, he could see him in the corner of his eye and smirked, before leaving with the officer. While walking down the stairs, Marik undid the handcuffs and got his cell phone out his back pocket, and called his brother to bail him out.

Later Kaiba went back home to find his home horded by police officers and a swat team. "The officers understandable, but the SWAT team come on!" Kaiba thought and entered through the front door. The officers drew their guns aimed at him, "I hope those are all on safe mode. If not I'll sue you all for child endangerment." Kaiba said flatly. He then saw everyone of the officer checking there weapons, "Now have a seat and we'll discuss this like sophisticatedly." The sat and Kaiba grinned he hadn't lost his manipulating talent, "Anyone thirsty?" One officer raised his hand, "What do you want?"

"A Pepsi…Cherry Pepsi! If you have it." he said nervously.

Kaiba smiled, "This is too easy."

"Mister Kaiba. We have a warrant for you're arrest." An officer said strongly and determined not to fall into his game.

"Oh, what I do this time?"

"You're being assault."

"Oh! That's just horrible!" Kaiba said stood, "You'd better handcuff me then." he put his arms in front of him and the officer cuffed him, "Since I **was **polite can I take my car. Since as you can see I have the long leg problem."

"..can we do that?" an office asked in the background.

"Of course you can." he said, "Come on, how often do you get to drive the car of you're dreams?'

"I'll drive him!"


	15. Judgement

Marik sat in his jail cell and stared across the hall and into the other cell. Kaiba was staring back at him, with the same smirk. Marik signed and continued to stare, "Are you alright."

"I'm fine. You?" Kaiba said

"I'm good." Marik said and moved closer to the bars, "How long do you think you can kept this up?"

"An hour. You?"

"Just as long." Marik leaned forward, "You're about to do it."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are! Blink. Blink, Blink." blink, "Ha I win!"

"How long are they going to keep us here." Marik asked, "I have to get to work."

"Until the bail leaf gets here. And what do you mean work. It's 6pm."

"I still work at the club."

"Don't you think you such stop working at the club and focus more on teaching."

"..no. I like mixing alcohol and seeing people get drunk. Or drowning their tears in a $15 beer."

"You're strange."

"I think you are too."

"Me? Strange! I don't think so."

"Seto Kaiba, adopted into a mega-rich family. Took over the family. Rebuilt an empire from tanks and weaponry to games! It's amazing that you did that but strange too."

"I see what you mean. But I'm not that power hunger."

"What about you passing up marry that princess?'

"The emperor's daughter? Marik do you think I'm crazy? I would never marry someone that's in the public eye. And she doesn't have long hair."

"So that's what attracts you to my sister."

"It's not just that. It have eye , voice, hips and tiny little waist. And that way she-"

"Okay! Too much information." Marik said as the bail leaf came and unlocked other there cells, "The judge will see you now."

In the Court Room the judge liked down at the two and shook her head, "Mr. Kaiba. Due to you're social status, you're a flight risk. So you must turn in your passport and pilot's licenses. Also bail is 4 million dollars." she looked over at Marik, "As for you Marik."

"Hi Ivy." He said and grinned.

"You're in here far to often! But you're still behaved."

"Of course I am darling."

"Like away. Turn in you're sailing license and bail is 5,000."

"I know."

"I don't want to see either of you in here again. You're fathers. What will you children think."

"That exactly way we're here!" Kaiba blurted, "Some whacked out doctor, told my wife and I that our son was born dead. I don't know how but she knew he was lieing, but she believe it enough to get my brother in-law and I to dig up his grave."

"You two are related?"

"Yep. We're in-laws."

"Well that explains it."


	16. The return

**Kaiba Manor**

Seto and Ishizu lay in the nursery fast asleep, Alex had finally went to sleep after crying on and off for hours. Alex stirred out of his lights slumber and stared up at the little stars hanging over his crib. He gave a toothless smile and laughed in amusement. Raising his arms he reached for the star but once he realized they were out of his reach--he began to cry again. Ishizu being started out of her sleep, accidentally slapped her husband.

Seto shouted, "OW! What I do?"

"Sorry." Ishizu said and rushed to pick their son up, "He's wet. Seto-"

"I'm late for work."

"Seto Kaiba you know there's no being late for work with you. You own your business as well as half the business' in the city and a quarter of Japan. And 95 percent of the White House. You can skip an hour of working. Now change your son." Ishizu held Alex out to Seto.

"Fine."

"Great! Can you wash him up as well?"

"Anything else master?"

"Not right now but I'll think of something." Ishizu kissed Seto. She left the two for some father and son bonding.

**Elsewhere**, Yugi entered the tomb of the once 'nameless pharaoh' for the first time since high school. It was strange being in the tomb again. At least he was able to get through the traps easily. He had a video camera for a documentary he was working on. He wasn't going to do it only with books and fake replicas that the museum had. He want some really ancient ruins and possible someone would show up for an appearance.

"Hello." Yugi said when he entered the lager and open room. His voice only echoed back, causing a little discouragement. "HELLO!" he said a little louder and this time something happened. The eye on the far wall began to glow as it did all those years ago and slowing began to part, "Wow, I can't be leave it exactly worked." Yugi approached the white light but couldn't see into it. However some unseen things had changed over many years that he was unaware of. Yugi stood right in front of the light and spoke into it, "Atem are you there?"

"…Yugi…."A familiar voice said back but it was the wrong voice.

Without warning a blast came from within the light and hit Yugi hard in the chest forcing him on his back. Yugi sat up and looked back at the opening, beams of light where shooting out form all directions and escaping the tomb. Yugi stood and took a deep breath, "I better get out of here." Yugi said to himself.

**"**_**That's a good idea." **_

Back at the Manor

Kaiba was washing Alex hair when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain shot up his spine and he blacked out, though it was only a brief moment, "What happened?" He asked Alex but he only blow a snot bubble. Kaiba wrapped Alex in a towel and went to find Ishizu. He'd only passed out once before that that was after a heavy night of drinking, "Ishizu? Where are you?" Seto entered their bedroom and found his wife collapsed on the floor, "ISHIZU!" Sitting Alex on the bed he grabbed Ishizu and lifted her up. He could feel her heart beat and even hear it…no it was his own heart that he could hear.

"Seto? What are you doing?" Ishizu asked.

"You fainted! You don't remember?"

"Should I?"

"I did."

"You fainted? When."

"A little while ago."

"Where's Alex?" Ishizu asked franticly, "You drowned our child!"

"Yeah, I drowned him in my episode of unconscious. Sorry." Seto said reach up on the bed to retrieve their son, "At least he'll be a lot quieter."

"Don't play like that Seto." Ishizu said hugging her baby, "How could you joke about a thing like that?"

"I don't know? Things like that don't same to bother me that much." he said, "Remember.".

"I think you need to see a-"

"Don't say it."

**"You should be shamed of yourself, Seto. Despite your run ends with murder."**

"What did you say?" Seto asked.

"I didn't say anything, Seto." Ishizu told him, "Are you alright?"

**"It's about time you got together. I remember wanting children. But Seth was so spacey and that Kaisara girl was always on his mind."**

"Seto-"

Meanwhile

Cleo screamed and banged on the front door to get out. In the back room she could heard the sounds of crashing lamps and glass. Cleo tried yanking the door knob but her tiny hands couldn't turn the knob. Serenity could hear Cleo from the 9th floor and so could the other residents.

"Did you leave her home by herself?!" Asked the local meddlesome elderly woman, "She's only five years old."

"I didn't leave her alone. Her father's with her." Serenity said in her own defense.

"No he's not! I saw him leave an hour ago." A mother three said, "How could you do that to a child."

"He would never leave her home alone." she said in Marik's defense. Serenity know that a few of the female residents didn't like him because he wouldn't marry her. But she was the real one that didn't want to get married. Serenity proceeded up the stairs to see what was wrong. She could her the mother of three say she was call Social services. Serenity unlocked the door and Cleo dashed out, "Cleo! What's the matter?"

"Daddy's gone crazy!"

"Well what else is new?" Serenity said relieved that it was nothing serious. Serenity carried the groceries inside but Cleo kept trying to pull her back out into the hall, "Cleo your being silly. Where's Marik."

"In the bedroom." She said.

Serenity pulled out of her baby's grip and went to the room she and Marik semi-shared. The door was closed and when Serenity opened the door a carving knife was flung out her. Only missing by micrometers. Serenity breathing hitched when she saw him, "M-marik." She stuttered feeling something warm run down her face, She quickly wiped it away and saw it was blood.

"Sorry, I'm a little rust." his voice was raspy and cold enough to fresh the Sahara, "I'll try again. Hold still." he turned to her and held up and butchers knife, "I had practice on that brat of your." With that said Serenity was positive there was something wrong with Marik, "You look scared, my dear. Why don't you run. You do remember I always liked the case. I'll even give you a head start."

Serenity slammed the door shut and held it closed, "Cleo, get out of here!" She shouted just when a knife was stabbed through the door and dangerously close to her too. Cleo left without being told twice. After outlining Serenity body with the collections of knifes and blades. He with ungodly strength punched through the door and grabbed her neck

As all this was going down the Social servicce officer that wanted to take Cleo away from her unwed parent came up the stairs, as Cleo was going down. He called on his walkietalkie for his partner to intercept Cleo outside. The door to apartment was open so he walked right on in, "Mrs. Wheeler. Mr. Ishtar. I'm here to discuss the issue of your daughter. It's against the law to leave a child under the age ten home alone." the man turned the corner after hearing a shout of crisis. He saw Serenity being choked to death but couldn't find the power to help her. Serenity managed to pull his arm away just enough to take a breath and then bite him as hard as she could. He released Serenity and she scrabbled away.

"What the hell!" She croaked at the social worker,"You-" Serenity huffed and punched him square in his face rendering him uncousious.

"You certainly can put up a fight." he said,

Serenity spun around and came face to face with him, "Marik! What's wrong with you!"

"Well, my dear I'm not Marik to start with. And I want revenge on everyone." Malik said gripped her wrist, "I was planning on starting with you and the brat but it appears you've toughened up since the last time I saw you. So when I'm done killing everybody else I'll come and get you. Isn't that a fair deal?"

"Since when do you pick on little girl, Malik." Bakura asked, "I never thought you'd stoop so low."


	17. Hiding Life

Amber-Kaiba-I'm back. My computer totally fried. But it's better now. I'm not dead for those who wanted to know.

Underline means-spirits speaking

* * *

Bakura stood in the door way, arms crossed over his chest, "I honestly didn't expect to see you. But I had to come to make sure you didn't slip through the cracks somehow." He watched Malik carefully, he did have a rack of knives at his disposal.

It was obvious that Malik was a little rusty, when it came to hitting targets. He didn't want to stick around to long, because it was only a matter of time before he was fully capable of causing pure hell for everyone. Serenity grabbed Cleo and ran out the door. Bakura smiled, "I suppose this a prefect time for me to leave as well. I won't want anyone to think I'm taking sides."

"I don't care. You'll all be dead soon enough." Malik told him.

Serenity walked up the steps to her brother's house, carrying Cleo in her arms. As she approached the door the door opened and Mai came out carrying a burnt casserole.

"Serenity! I didn't know you were coming over!" Mai shrieked and self consciously put her hand on her hair rollers. She was in lounge clothes, and see didn't have any make up on. Mai looked at Serenity and raised an ungroomed eyebrow, "Are you alright?"

"Something happened." She said, "Marik-"

"JOEY!" Mai shouted back into the house.

"Mai, it's not that!" Serenity explained.

Joey came outside he had his uniform on and you working on his tie, "Yeah?"

"Marik-" Mai started.

"What he do?" Joey asked Serenity.

"Nothing, he's not himself. I don't know who or what it is." Serenity said.

"What do you mean he ain't himself?"

"He isn't himself. He's like when we first met him." Serenity told him.

"We all met him at different times. He was normal when I met him." Joey told her.

"Joey she means when he was evil and stuff." Mai said.

Cleo began to cry and held on tighter to her mother, "I want daddy." She cried.

Mai took Cleo into the house leaving brother and sister on the porch, "Tell me exactly what happened."

"When I can't home after work. I heard Cleo screaming and crying all the way down on the first floor. I don't want to talk about it."Joey frowned and got his cell phone out, "Who are you calling?"

"Yugi then Kaiba, then We're going to need all the help we can get. But-"

"But what?"

"Yugi's cell turn off." Joey dialed Kaiba and got the same deal, "I think something happened."

Ishizu screamed and scratched at her attackers eyes, getting him a few good times. He was an older man and much bigger than her. Ishizu could hear Jade screaming from up stares. As any Mother would she tried to get to her daughter, but he grabbed onto her hair.

"You've been a bad little girl." he told her and pulled her along the hard wood floor, "You're only going to get in my way." He opened the hall closet door and threw her in.

"Let me out!" Ishizu shouted and kicked at the door.

"You stay put until I find my step son." He told her.

"I'm right here." Seto said and smashed Gozaburo's face in with a lamp. The older man dropped to the floor in front the the closet door. Jade with Alexander came into the room.

"Daddy, what's going on?"

"Nothing get into the car. Mommy and I will be there shortly." Seto opened the door and Ishizu got out.

"Where were you?!"

"I figured you could handle it." he said as they walked out into the garage. Once in the garage they filed into the silver and black Porsche.

"Seto, where are we going?" Ishizu asked after awhile. She realized that he was driving farther away from the city and into the country side.

"I'm going to drop you three off-"

"What?! There's obviously something going on! You can't just drop us off at some place in the country! What if something happens to you?"

"I'm not all that worried about me." He said pulling onto a dirt road.

Ishizu was silent for a moment and sighed, "For better or worse-"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that we're suppose to stick together no matter what happens."

Seto looked at her and smiled, "In that case, Jade take Alex and get out."

"SETO!"

"They never took those vows. We did so why bring them into this?"

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm not, However I don't think they're capable of dealing with this sort of...thing."

Ishizu stared at him, "We can't leave them in the middle of nowhere."

"I hadn't planned to do that." Kaiba thought.

"I hope your joking." Seth said to Seto, "I'm have no intentions of separating from you just yet."

"Well, that's going to change you have to watch my kids."

The car stopped in front the a semi-huge mansion over looking a lake. Ishziu was amazed at the mansion, "Why don't we live here?"

Jade latched onto her mom's arm jumping at everything that moved. Seto looked at his obviously terrified daughter, "Bugs."

After the power to the mansion was turned on Seto and Ishizu left to deal with the issues of who was going to watch the kids.

"Seto, I think you'd be best suited to go and deal with whatever is going on."

"I don't think so."

"Either of us know what we're dealing with-"

"And you want to be the one to go? Listen if I die money will be no problem. But if you do I won't have time to watch Jade or Alex. So boarding school would be my only option."

"Seto, I know you wouldn't do that."

"I have a suggestion." Isis said, "Why don't you let Seth and I watch them? You look exactly like us so they'd never know."

"No way! We've never even taken care of children before!" Seth stated.

"Don't be a baby Seth." Isis snapped

"You're transparent." Ishizu said, "I'd notice."

"We don't have to look like this." Isis told her, "Remember all those guys in the mansion. They're just like use."

Elsewhere

The Kaiba mansion was as busy as always. The houseworkers hadn't heard the fight or anything and all 'bodies' had disappeared. Malik walked right in, in search of Ishizu and Kaiba, since they were one of the many on his list. Malik had gone back into his much more normal appearance when he saw Roland exited out of Kaiba's home office and looked over the railing.

"Oh Mr. Ishtar, I didn't know you were here." Roland walked down the stairs to greet him farther, "It's always nice to have guest. But I'm afraid no one's here."

"Do you have any idea were they'd be?" he asked.

"I was just about to find that out The silver and black Porsche is missing so they must have taken that one on an outing. All the cars have GPS." Roland motioned for Malik to follow him, "I was just about to track him down."

They entered the garage's computer room. Roland looked on the monitor and smiled, "They went to the country side estate. It would have been nice if they had told me they were leaving for the week." Roland turned to Malik only to find him gone, "It would have been nice if he'd told me he was leaving."


	18. It was all a dream

"What are you looking for?" Ishizu asked her husband, "What's so important right know?" She asked again.

"My Will." He told her, "You should have it just in case-"

"SETO! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT!?"

"What? If something were to happen to me. I wouldn't want you to get thrown out on the street." Seto opened a old English dictionary, "Here it is! If I don't die and or get my soul taken, which every comes first. Remind me to update this."

Ishizu ignored her husband's comment, "Seto, I'm not sure I like the idea of leaving the children here."

"Well, we can't exactly take them around with us."

"Why not?" She asked not excepting Seto to have an answer.

"Well, years ago when I was 17 my little brother Mokuba was kidnapped, because I continuously dragged him into obvious danger. It wasn't easy getting him back every single time either."

"I wasn't prepared for you to have a reason." Ishizu sighed, "But-" Ishizu paused. She felt a eerie chill go up her spine."Seto." she whispered.

"Huh?" Seto replied.

"We have to leave this place." she said and called out to the children, "Jade come in here and bring your brother!" she called out.

"What are you-" Seto stopped and stared at her, "Ishizu."

Ishizu was surrounded by a neon green light, "I can't move!"

Kaiba stood and went to grab onto her but he could touch her, "What the -"

* * *

Ishizu, it time to get up." a voice of a young boy said. Ishizu opened her eyes slowly as they adjusted to the dimly lit room. Torches and candle provide the only light for the room. Ishizu smelled the air, she could never forget that smell of cold fresh spring water, "Ishizu, come on. Father is waiting. And mother won't like it if she finds out you slept in." 

"Mother?" Ishizu replied and sat up in her bed quickly, "So...was it all just a...dream?" She asked herself as she took in her surroundings.

"You'll have to tell me about it later, sister."

Ishizu had forgotten she wasn't alone, "M-marik." Her eyes watered at the sight of her 'baby' brother, in her hands was a flower wreath, "Come lets go!"

Ishizu followed him down the hall. Coming to the end of the journey at a table sat Odion, her mother and her father and two empty chairs.

"It's about time you decided to join us." her mother said with a smile, that was burned in to Ishizu's memory.

Tear of sheer joy ran down her face as she ran to her mother's side, "MOTHER!" Ishizu hugged her tightly to make sure she was the real thing, "I had a dream that-"

"There will be plenty of time for that later. Now have a seat." she told Ishizu.

* * *

"SETO!" yelled a woman from a distance, "SETO, IF YOU DON'T GET UP NOW YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Seto sighed and opened his eyes. He was so comfortable and warm getting out of bed would be a crime. He hear someone come into the room, "Seto, come on get up." the now smooth voice asked. Seto looked up at the woman. She had long flowing black hair with the bluest eyes ever. 

"Mom?!" he shrieked.

"Who else did you expect?" she asked and kissed his forehead.

There was no mistaking her, "Mom.", Seto smiled as her, "I had the strangest dream. Both you and dad were-"

"There will be plenty time to tell me later. Now hurry and get ready for school."

Seto got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready. Looking at himself in the mirror he looked no different except his hair, it was long. He planned to take a quick shower but the task of washing his hair took a considerably longer time. By the time he was done he looked like cousin It. Seto heard his mom call from down stairs again, so he combed his hair quickly through and pulled it back, then brushed his teeth and washed his face. Once leaving his room his feet seemed to lead him downstairs and into the kitchen. At the table was Mokuba sitting in a high chair, his dad hiding behind a newspaper and his mom feeding him some yellow goop.

"It's about time. Now sit down and have your breakfast. Don't you want to make weight at the wrestling try-outs today." his dad said to him from behind the newspaper.

"Honey, Seto doesn't wrestle." she said to him, "He's trying out for the gymnastics team!"

"I know." He mumbled disappointment.

"And maybe one day he'll get good enough to compete in the Olympics, and bring home the gold." She leaned over and planted another kiss on Seto's forehead.

Seto watched her rather than eat his breakfast. "it's been so long...since I've had a mother. Plenty of father figures but never a mother." he thought.

"Are you not hungry, Seto dear."

"No not really."

"Well, that alright. Your brother's done eating. Could you get him cleaned up while your father gets ready to take you to school. You'll be in time for the last bell."

Seto picked Mokuba up and took him upstairs. Mokuba was sucking on a pacifier, "What are you 12? 13 months? I should be four years old." Seto thought to himself, "This is weird...but maybe."

Seto quickly washed off Mokuba's banana face and went back to his room. Where he off his ID, "I'm 18. How old are my parents then?"

"SETO! You're going to be even later if you don't hurry up." his dad shouted from downstairs.

* * *

"Years passed and I met my future husband and it was all because of you." Ishizu laughed as she told her brothers her dream. 

"Well, what did he look like?" Odion asked.

"Well, he was over six feet tall. He was thin and his eyes were blue like the sky."

"The sky!" Marik squealed.

"Yes,-"

"What's his name?"

Ishizu thought a moment, "His name...I can't remember."

"Good thing it was only a dream, because if it wasn't he'd mad you forgot his name." Odion said.

"Did you have any children?" Marik asked.

"Two."

"What were there names?" he added.

"I can't remember that either." she said

"What do you remember?" Odion asked.

"I remember Marik having a girlfriend-"

"What's that?"

"It's someone you're really close too and love."

"Why didn't I marry her if I loved her then?"

"I don't know. I guess since you already were a family it didn't matter to either of you. You had a daughter, and I recall she looked exactly like you."

"What did Marik's girlfriend look like?" Odion asked.

"She was a red head-"

"A red head? Does that hurt her?"

"No, of course not. It's only her hair color." Ishizu thought for a moment but couldn't think of a single persons names. She sat in silence as she imagined her husband from head to toe. She recalled a logo on the collar of his white trench, "KC...it means something."

* * *

"Is something bothering you son?" Seto's father asked him. The sun was shine right in Seto's eyes preventing him from seeing his dad's face. 

"Ita the dream I had. It seemed so real." Seto told him.

"We have time tell me about it."

"Well, both you and mom were dead and there was only a five year age difference from Mokuba and I. We were adopted by this rich guy I played against in a chess match. He...killed himself and I inherited his fortune. Years passed and I got married to some lady I played card against once."

"Cards? Were you gambling?"

"There was a lot at stake but it was exactly gambling."

"Do you remember what she looked like?"

"Yeah, long jet black hair, her eyes were blue. She wasn't exactly tall."

"Well, you got the good genes."

"Not if your shopping for them."

"Tell me what was her name?"

"...Uh, I can't remember...it was foreign I think."

"It was only a dream and we're here." He said, pulling up in front of the school building , "Look your friends."

Seto looked out the window to see who his dad was pointing out. Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler.

"...that's a relief." he thought, "Bye." he said aloud and got out of the car. And closed the door on his hair. Taking two steps Seto fell back.

"Careful, Seto. You don't want to lose your head just yet." his dad said opening the side door thus releasing his son's hair.

"Hey, Seto you okay?" Joey shouted as he made his way across the school yard.

"Great." Seto got up with some help from Joey.

The bell rang and the students that were in the yard filed into the school building. Seto sighed and remembered something from the dream, "Joey, want to skip school with me today?"

"Seriously?"

"You can't be serious!' Yugi shrieked, "What about the try outs. You've been talking about them for weeks."

"They never check attendance. I'll be back after school." Seto told Yugi, "How bout it Joey?"

"Let's go." Joey said running across the street, "Remember Yugi snitches get stitches."

Seto was surprised by Joey's threat on Yugi, but still joined him across the street.

"What do you want to do?" Joey asked, "Go to the arcade?"

"No, I need to go there." Seto told him and pointed to the KC building.

"Really? What for?"

"I need to see Gozaburo Kaiba."

"Why, he's just a grumpy old man and his son ain't any better."

"That's little bastard." Seto thought then said, "I need to talk to him."

* * *

"Somethings not right." Ishizu said to herself I'm 18 years old and Marik is only five. That can't be right. Mother had me when she was twenty-nine and Marik four years later. She should be forty-seven years old now. Not thirty-three." She walked in silence," It's almost like she's the way...I remember seeing her for the last time. And she hasn't aged since, but father's old..." Ishizu stopped in mid step when she was passing the stairs to the outside, "This is the dream! I have to wake up!" 

"Sister are you alright?" Marik asked.

"Marik, it's clear to me now. The dream I had it wasn't a dream at all. I think this is the dream."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because, we're only four years apart you'd be fourteen right now, not five." Ishizu knelt down in to be eye to eye with him, "I think the reason I'm seeing you at this age is because this is when you were happiest."

"...So I'm not going to be happy anymore?" Marik said and began to cry loudly.

"Shh, I didn't mean it like that." Ishizu said and hugged him, "You just grow up. Life couldn't get any better for you when you grow up."

She took her brother by the hand and walked up the stairs to the outside. She pushed open the door.

* * *

Seto entered the KC building. The receptionist smiled at them, "How may I help you, gentlemen?" 

"I have to see Mr. Kaiba." Seto said, "It's very important."

She got on the phone and called upstairs, "Yes, Mr. Kaiba, there are two young men here to see you. Yes...no...no...okay." She hung the phone up and looked at them, "He said to make an appointment. And the only one available is next month on the third at noon."

"Alright thank you, Tina." he said.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm a psych. And I know what you can do so you won't get fired. Next week for the that coffee accident."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see." He took a step away from the desk and looked a Joey, "Stay here." he told him before taking off.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" Tina shouted and pressed the sercerity button.


	19. Wakening

"Seto, this ain't a good idea at all." Joey panted as he stop climbing the stairs, "Why couldn't we take the elevator?"

"Because the the whole floor is like a big trap door." He said and looked down at Joey from two floors up, "Come on, don't be a wimp."

"God you're mean today."

"Whatever, come on."

Getting the the top floor Seto peaked out into the hallway, "Stay here."

"What?! Ain't no way I'm staying here after running up all those freakin stairs." Joey said.

"Joey...Stay." Seto ordered and went out into the hall. No one was paying much attention to him as moved around the top floor. He saw many people that worked for him they were just younger.

He saw his target at the end of the hall and moved quickly towards it. Reaching for the door he stopped when he heard that voice.

"Hello Seto."

"Gozaburo."

"Looks like you're one step behind me." Gozaburo said pushing Seto in the office, "The thought of being able to take you out the same way you did me has been a dream to me."

"I suppose a nightmare would be you not succeeding." Seto shot back.

"I doubt that will happen." He said and pulled at the handgun and shot at him. The bullet grazed the side of Seto's face and shattered the window behind him. The sound of the shattering glass echoed through the room. Seto could have sworn his heart stop at that very moment, "You understand I mean business."

"We are businessmen." He replied back as he wiped what he thought was sweat for his face but it saw it was blood.

"Thought it was a dream Seto?" He said cocking the gun back, "I'll give you a choice either I shot you or you jump." He said and motioned to the glassless window. Gozaburo moved forward forcing Seto back toward the window, "We'll, isn't this different. You don't look so confident now that you have a gun in your face."

"You think this is the first time I had a gun in my face?" he asked. He paid close attention to Gozaburo's trigger finger. He saw his wrist tense and that's when he made his move. Seto grabbed Gozaburo's arm and drop down to the floor pulling the older man over and sending him out the window. The idea was a great one if hair wasn't in the way.

Gozaburo grabbed onto the first thing he could grab and that was Seto's pony tail. Screaming out in pain as the Seto held the 200 pound man up by his hair. Seto's held on to the jagged edge of the window frame allowing glass to cut into his palms.

"This isn't a dream it can't be." he said as his eye's watered from the pain. He could feel the hair being ripped from his skull.

"HEY SETO! HOLD ON!" shouted Joey as he sliced through the brow locked of hair with a pair to scissors followed but the sounds on a screaming older man. Joey picked the glass fragments from Seto's hands, "What was this all about dude?"

"This isn't right..."

"What's that?"

"How this is. It's not right. My parents are dead. I'm suppose to hate you it this point in my life."

"Oh...You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Ow! This can't possibly be real."

"Okay."

"You don't believe me?!"

"Last time I checked I was real." Joey stated, "Sorry."

"I can't remember her name...What is her name?"

* * *

Ishizu ran as fast as she could with her brother in her arms. Bandits were catching them after seeing her necklace. She ran and ran toward home. It was in vain sight she never seemed to get closer.

"Someone please help me!" She shouted as she felt her legs begin to burn and weaken, "What was his name?"

Ishizu's legs finally gave and she collapsed flinging her baby brother forward, "Run Marik!"

"Give us that necklace or we'll slit that pretty little throat of your's."

"Please help me Seto." Ishizu whispered.

* * *

"You just got really hot all of a sudden man." Joey told Seto, "You feeling okay?'

"I feel fine."

"Seto wake up! The House! The house is on fire!" Ishizu screamed. Her arms were wrapped protectively around her husband, "Seto, you've got to wake up. Snap out of it!" Ishizu shouted. Kaiba jerked out of his dead like sleep. The room was scorching hot, as smoke spread under the door. He quickly stood up taking Ishizu ago with him. Jade clung to her father's leg. Kaiba quickly picked up Jade and moving his family toward the window.

He reached to the open the window and he put Jade down and opened the window. He picked up Jade once again and pushed her through the window. Ishizu put Alex through and Kaiba was helping her through as will when she stay an extra pair of feet outside with her children, "Hey-" she started, but she couldn't see who it was. As soon as she was out the blazing house she felt dizzy she hadn't realized the smoke had gotten to her.

"Jade!"

"Isis, everything will be alright. You're children will be fine." the familiar voice of Shadi told her.

"Ishizu!" Seto said a grabbed her arm, "Where are the kids!?"

"They've gone with Shadi...they'll be safe with him." Ishizu said and turned to face her husband and smiled reassuring him.

"Alright lets go." The car keys were left inside of the fire engulfed house so driving was out of the question. It didn't take long to run to the main road. They went towards the city. The sun was going down and the temperature was dropping as well. The couple walked in silence.

"How was it?" She asked.

"How was what?"

"The dream...were you're parents alive?"

"Yeah, it was weird from the start. It was as if it was the way my life could have been if my parents weren't dead."

"..."

"And you?"

"It was the way I won't have wanted it. My mother was live but she wasn't happy. My brother was young stilll too."

"I think it's the way we last saw our parents. My died real young...I was eighteen and she was still twenty-four."

"Twenty-four!"

"My mother had me when she was nineteen."

"How old was your father?"

"Thirty something."

The sun went down and the two were still walking on the country road. Ishizu clung onto her husbands arm it was chilly out which meant it was freezing for her. In the distance a pair of lights flickered and moved fastly in their direction. The car slowed down when it come closer and Mokuba and Rebecca got out and ran towards them

"Seto! Ishizu! What are you doing out here?" Mokuba asked

"That doesn't even matter anymore." Seto told him

"The house is completly destoryed."

"Yeah, we know."

"No, the mansion!"


	20. Cards Count

"Seto." Ishizu said softly from outside the door. Seto had barricade himself inside Mai and Joey's bedroom, "You're only thinking about material things. We can have our home rebuilt. Everything else can be replaced."

"You really think so?" He answered, "Exactly where are we going to live?"

"You have house all over the world-"

"Completely truth. However what you are lacking are passports."

"Those can be replaced as well." she said trying to be as optimistic as possible.

"After 90 days. We're going to be homeless for 90 days! I've never been homeless before. You don't understand!"

"I understand."

"Hey Kaiba you guys can still here if ya want." Joey said, "I'm pretty sure you can handle the simple life for a couple of months."

"Live here?"

"Yeah, it'll be like the sleepover of the decade."

"I don't think so."

"Come on you acting like a brat."

"Shut up."

"Seto, please just come out. The sooner we start fixing the problem the better." Ishizu told him.

"Are you insane! Yugi is going to fix this himself!"

"He can't do it alone."

"He caused it alone."

"He was only doing his job."

"Archeology isn't a job. It's a hobby."

"Hey, I remember you telling him to get one of those!" Joey said.

"Seto, I was an archeologist." Ishizu told him

"It's still a hobby."

"Seto you're being difficult." said sighed, "Let me in."

After a moment the door opened just enough for Ishizu to come in. Seto closed the door and leaned against it. Sliding down until he was sitting on the floor. Ishizu sighed and sat beside him, "We're going to help correct this mistake and help the spirits back to the afterlife."

"By dueling? I doubt it's going to be that easy."

"You never know."

"I don't have my deck."

"Where is it?"

"Home."

"………maybe it wasn't destroyed."

"….You think the cards weren't burned up?"

"Yes."

"You know what. I hope you're right."

Serenity and Cleo were in the kitchen with Mai and Tea. Serenity was very quiet as the others talked on about how it was just like when they were younger and how much they missed the excitement of it all. Serenity couldn't help but feel angry about they whole ordeal. Marik was in critical danger of being killed and they thought that was excitement. Cleo was stared blankly ahead she didn't know what to make of everything that was happening. Normally her daddy was there to explain everything to her and now she was scared and confused and didn't know where to find her daddy.

"Serenity are you both alright?" Tea asked after noticing the two's blank expressions.

"I'm fine." Serenity told her, "Can you excuse me." Serenity said as she got up to leave the room.

Walking to the bathroom, she closed and locked the door just before the tears started to flow, "What am I got to do without him? I can't raise Cleo alone."

"You're not going to have too." said Marik

"Marik!" Where are you?" Serenity asked frantic as she looked around the room.

"In the mirror." he told her.

There he was staring back at her from inside the mirror, "How?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I fine but-"

"Where's Cleo?"

"In the other room with Mai and Tea. Marik what's happening?" she asked.

"A day or so ago Yugi accidentally reopened the portal that links this world to the afterlife. And naturally everyone's alter egos found their host."

"But I thought yours use killed!" Serenity said.

"All the spirits are dead."

"But he was sent to the shadow realm."

"Which is a watered down version of hell."

"You mean like Kansas?"

"Exactly like it. Serenity you have to get to Egypt ASAP and close the portal before serious damage is done."

"But why are all of the spirits of normal people returning too?"

"If only. Some of the worst ones are getting through." Marik told her, "Tell the others exactly what I told you." He said before his image faded away.

Serenity stood staring into the mirror. She wasn't sure if she had only imagined the whole thing or not. Marik had always said she had a huge imagination. However weirder things had happened. During Battle City had he not possessed Tea? And Joey….and a lot of others.

Serenity rushed back to the room where Yugi was with Yami. It was almost impossible to tell them apart now that Yugi and he were the same height and age. Yugi voice was softer than Yami deeper and more demanding voice.

"Serenity are you alright?" Yugi asked.

"I saw Marik in the mirror!" she told them, "He told me that-"

"You saw him in the mirror?" Yami repeated, "Are you sure. That's not like him."

"You're right he'd normally possess someone right?" Yugi added.

"I'm positive I saw him. He said that the worst ones where getting out and that we need to get to Egypt."

"What do you mean the worst ones?" Yugi asked

"You're telling me any type of evil spirit is getting out!" Yami said, "So not only do we have to find and defeat Malik again but find spirit that are walking ago the living that are pure evil!"

"Like Hitler?" Yugi asked

"Why did you come to my tomb again?" Yami asked Yugi.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Yugi said in his own defense, "I only want to get some footage and take a few pictures. I didn't think that I was going to open up a gate to the afterlife."

"This is just ridiculous." Yami said, "It's like a bad re-run of Friends or something."

"……..Listen I just want my boyfriend back."

Ishizu and Seto emerged from the upstairs. Seto still didn't feel 100 happy with everything but the sooner they deal with it the sooner life can be "normal".

"You two okay?" Joey asked.

"Sure, I need to go home and-" Kaiba paused remembering that he didn't have one anymore, "And try to get some things together."

"We'll all come and help." Tea said, "You do have a lot of ground to cover."

Kaiba bite down on his lower lip, "Thanks."

Arriving where the mansion once stood they all saw a man sitting out in front of the gate. He had his knees up to his chest his head resting on his knees. As everyone got out of the car they approached him though they didn't recognize him. He was wearing a suit a nice one too. They could hear him snoring softly so no one bothered him.

"Where did you leave your cards?" Yugi asked.

"In my office." Kaiba said, "It was on the right side corner."

"Do you have a bomb shelter?" Joey asked, "In your library."

"That's my lab. Shut up and help me lift this."

The man that was sitting on the curb awoke due to the chattering on the friends. He looked around and saw the some very familiar shapes in the darkness.

"Mr. Kaiba?" he said as he stood moving closer to be sure.

"Hey ain't that your henchman Roland?" Joey asked.

"….Yeah I thought that was him on the curb."

"MR. KAIBA!" Roland screamed in complete happiness, "You brother in-law and some people I thought were dead completely destroyed your-"

"I'm not blind-"

"I was so worried. I tried to reach you every where."

"Was there anything else you needed to tell me?"

"You have a meeting on……..no sir."

"Go home then. Be with your family."


	21. A Haunting Past

"Mister Kaiba! Thank God your alright!" the woman at the front desk said as he and the others entered through the front entrance, "It's been simply chaotic here! Have you seen the news?!"

As he past her desk he glanced at the news paper she was holding up. On the front page there was his now leveled mansion and his other home up inflames. He frowned and grabbed onto Ishizu's hand forcing her to speed up walking. The two of them entered the elevator the others stopped in their tracks.

"Sorry. Weight capacity." he said as the doors closed.

"That wasn't very nice."

"They can take the lager one up. We just need to get our cards and to the air-" Suddenly elevator can to a halt. The noise of grinding snapping metal echoed through the small space.

The intercom sounded and that voice came on, "Hello Seto. I don't think you made an appointment to see me. You know how I hate when people do that."

"Fuck you. Gozaboro," Kaiba said and pried the elevator doors apart. They were stuck mid passing of the 18th floor so there was plenty of room to get out, "Ishizu come on. " He quickly pushed her up and out of the elevator as the sound of grinding metal was getting worst.

"To thank I thought I was going to have to take the both of you out. I'll have someone take care of her."

Seto ignored the man's voice and turned back to his wife only to she her face full of horror while some goon toward over her. Kaiba's eyes widened as he began to move to free himself from the metal box to protect Ishizu, but the door snapped shut.

"Oh no you don't. She can take care of herself."

"I swear if man touches her-"

"I would worry too much about that. It's not let you don't have enough to worry about." he laughed as the elevator began to go up again, "Even though you don't have an appointment I suppose I can see you in my office."

The doors opened again revealing the top floor. Everything was normal expect that all the his employees were passed out. Either at the desk or on the floor. Kaiba continued through until he came to his office doors. Upon opening them it was like he stepping backwards through time. His office looked exactly like his Gozaburo's had been.

"So nice for you to have joined me. Please have a seat Seto." He said smugly as he laced his fingered together, "Where's your lovely lady?"

"Cut the bullshit Gozaburo. I swear if so much as a hair on her is out of place-"

"Calm down. I would never dream of hurting such a beautiful woman. We simply want to discuss s business matter with you."

"We?"

"Yes just me and five other old business associates." He said as he moved from behind the desk, "We have a little deal to make." He said as he pulled Seto's deck out of his jacket pocket, "You against us. Winner lives and the Loser dies."

Seto looked over his shoulder and saw the Big Five standing behind him, "Six against one. That's hardly fair."

* * *

AN- I know it's super short but I've been have a lot of creative problems. I've been reading so many fanfics and I don't want to take anyones idea. Could some one give me a clue.

I'm going to update again before I start school again on the 12th. kay..out


End file.
